


Killers and Experiments

by Crymore, WriterMobster



Series: Metahuman and Mobsters series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Romance, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliffhangers, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Italian Character(s), Italian Mafia, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Married Couple, Metahuman Experiments, Minor Original Character(s), Serial Killers, Series, Superheroes, Vigilantism, Violence, Wade Eiling Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-04-11 10:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMobster/pseuds/WriterMobster
Summary: Three months since the battle between Alexis and Alexie in Moscow Russia. Team Flash and Arrow look for their lost and presumed dead family member as new threats and adventures come to Starling and Central city.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne, Caitlin Snow/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Hartley Rathaway/Axel Walker, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Queen/Original Female Character(s), Quentin Lance/ Malcolm Merlyn, Ralph Dibny/Original Male Character(s), Roy Bivolo/Mark Mardon
Series: Metahuman and Mobsters series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Starling:Three Months Later

A drug dealer in the Glades standing under a bridge selling the stash that was on his person. Crimes that were happening in the Glades, it has become normal for everyone who lives in the city. “It’s now thirty-nine dollars,” The dealer said to the shaky and jumpy drug-using junkie that was regular.

“ What w..w..why,” The junkie said looking at the dealer his whole body was shaking, itching for the drugs that he craved which are Vertigo. The junkie shoved his hands in his pockets, patting down his chest in search of the money he didn’t have.

The dealer rolled his eyes looking at the man shaking his head, the dealer let the man panic as he answered. “ I gave you two weeks' worth’s and you didn’t pay me for the drugs. My boss doesn’t like that, so you have to pay for them and this one” The dealer told the junkie in a very serious tone. 

With a nod, the junkie quickly pulled out a few crumpled-up dollar bills holding it out to the dealer as if he was a god. The dealer looked at the pile that caught his eye was two fifty-dollar bills and grabbed them from the pile without a word. The dealer then proceeded to give his client the drugs and pocketed the money.

The junkie grabbed the drugs from the dealer’s hands and ran off as fast as he could. The dealer continued making a few more sales, selling out of the drugs he has on hand. 

Walking back to his car that was parked in one of the many alleys the dealer pulled out his phone called his supplier and boss. “Yes, I got the money even a little extra for me you know boss. With the Adam brothers dead every junkie in the city is looking for the drug no matter what” The dealer said on the phone turning down the alley where his car was, walked down the alley.

The dealer stopped walking with the sudden feeling that he was being watched. He turned around looking for someone but there was nothing.” I hate this city sometimes” the dealer hung up the phone unlocking his car walking faster to his car.

The dealer stopped halfway to his car the feeling of someone watching him, looking back behind him was suddenly a person just standing on the entrance of the alley staring at him. 

“ Yo, what are you looking at! Freak” he said shaking his head turning back around walking to his car rolling his eyes. The dealer pulled out a cigarette and lighter stopping next to his car for a smoke. 

The person walked up behind the dealer who was enjoying a cigarette, as the unknown person walked up to him slowly. A crowbar in the person’s grip his right hand fixated on the drug-pushing criminal. Bringing their hand up the person wacked the drug dealer over the head with the weapon.

The dealer's unconscious body fell to the ground, the person gripped the crowbar tighter in his grasp. Bending down next to the dealer’s body the unknown person struck the criminal once more. 

The criminal lay their unconscious as the attacker dropped the crowbar and grabbed the wallet from his back pocket looking through it the person didn’t take money, credit cards but looked at the dealer driver's license. 

“Well hello George today is your sentencing day,” The attacker said to the man on the ground, going through his pockets looking for the keys to the car. Finding them in his back pocket. 

Dragging George, the dealer to the trunk opening the trunk, the attacker picked up George’s unconscious body and tossed him in the trunk. Looking at George for a minute the attacker smiled with evil intent behind it.” You should now that the sentence is death” The attacker said to George with his unsettling smile still on his face slamming the trunk close sealing George’s fate.

\------------------------------------------------

Oliver walked down the hall of City Hall his mind was everywhere; his mind was on the search for his wife. Every lead they searched, every corner and every rock they investigated came up empty. Everyone is getting frustrated, losing hope that they are going to find Alexis. “Hoss, you good?” A voice asked Oliver breaking his train of thought. 

“Yeah I’m good Rene,” The man said seeing that he was just standing in front of Rene’s desk not moving lost in thought. Rene Ramerzes works as Oliver’s assistant but also, he joined Team Arrow as Wild Dog a few weeks after Italy. The mayor took a breath before walking inside his office closing the door behind him.

Oliver walk into his office sat down at his office the man looked at the black screen on the monitor. His eyes looked down at the pictures on his desk that was at the wedding, the first one is him, Alexis, and William all smiling like a happy family. 

The next one is Alexis she was leaning on the pillar her right hand pulling on his tie looking up to him with love. Oliver in the picture had an arm above her head looking at his bride with the same love.

“Where are you Lex,” Oliver said staring at the pictures from their wedding day, thinking about their wedding day brought a smile to his face. But it soon fell with the thought that she might be dead entered his mind. The vigilante shook the thought out of his head and try to concentrate on the work he had to do. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver worked for an hour with no problems, getting more done than he thought he was. It helped keep his mind from his missing wife and the horrible thought of her death. The peaceful slow dead day was interrupted by screaming in the hall. “ I KNOW THE MAYOR SO MOVE ASSHOLE” The office doors were opened by a furious Dante walking in and Rene followed in the office behind the Italian. 

Oliver looked at his in-law then over to Rene who was ready to throw Dante out the window or just beat him into the ground. Though both options are entertaining for Oliver, he took the high road like Alexis would have wanted him to. “ it’s ok Rene he’s family.......sadly” Oliver said unable to stop the sarcasm from coming out of his mouth.

Rene didn’t say anything but just glared at the man before leaving them alone. “ Do you know how many fucking times I have been calling you to find out where my wife is!” Oliver snapped looking at the mob boss 

Dante glared at Oliver gripping the newspapers that he brought with him tightly. He breathed in sharply ignoring the statement. “ I’m here about Alexis,” he said dropping the multiple newspapers on the desk. Oliver didn’t move his gaze from Dante waiting for him to respond to his statement but ended up looking down at the various newspapers.

Each paper had different headlines, but they were all about the same thing. Alexis. ** Where is Alexis Sanfino **

** Why did Oliver Queen return to Starling without his new wife? Why hasn't he said anything**

** Is Alexis Sanfino dead or back in rehab?**

** Where is Isabella Sanfino? How does she feel about losing both daughters and her husband? **

** Who is running Sanfino Industries with Alexis gone? **

Oliver read each headline each one made him angrier the press was using his wife and in-laws for a slow news day. But he was shocked they waited this long to start printing the ridiculous stories. “ Where the fuck do they come up with these stories? How did they find out about Sienna” Oliver said squaring his jaw.

Dante sighed shaking his head everyone in the family was angry and annoyed about the papers. The Sanfino’s are a very famous family, Alexis is one of the most famous ones in the family they all knew this would happen. “I’m looking into it it’s just I’m not Alexis she would have the name already. People don’t fear me like that, and this isn’t good for the Sanfino’s our enemies will come for us.” Dante said sitting down across from his in-law.

Oliver looked at the Italian with a confused expression on his face,” great so what do you want me to do? And don’t you all own the newspapers” He said look at the man sitting back in his chair. 

“ Yes, Alexis owns a few newspapers but not all of them. These are the ones that we do not own. I need you to call them and stop this” Dante said looking at the mayor needing him to do this one thing. 

Oliver looked at the mobster as if he was insane just by saying that. “ As much I want to call them to chew them out about spreading lies about Alexis. I can’t as the mayor it will be seen that I’m silencing their First Amendment rights. You make sure they're silenced no matter what”’ Oliver snapped at the man at the end almost coming into his own as a mob husband.

Dante looked at him almost impressed but what he thought was an order but unsure he looked at the man, “ is that an order” he asked.

Oliver sighed softly nor answering him for a minute. He was still trying to get used to the new life he married into. “ Yes, that’s an order silence the newspapers use any means necessary,” he said with authority in his voice.

The murderer nodded standing up he pulled out a flash drive. Dante laid the drive on the desk looking to the man with a sigh. “ I know you're looking for Lex and most likely getting nowhere. So, this might help you. I want her home to Oliver” Dante said before leaving the office.

Sitting in his office alone Oliver stared at the flash drive. He plugs the drive into his computer what he found was eight separate files that were aliases for his wife. Oliver sighed in relief thinking this what they needed to find Alexis.

The mayor grabbed his phone, tapping on Felicity's contact. He never moves his eyes from the screen thinking the information will disappear. “ Felicity I’m a flag drive sent to you send half is the files to Cisco. Get Curtis to help you it’s about Alexis” he said unplugging the drive walking out to Rene giving it to him telling him to get it to Felicity.

While that is happening, Oliver went back to his work even though it was hard to focus now. Thea walked in with Tommy confused on why they saw Dante.“ Hey, Ollie why was Dante here?” Thea asked as they saw Italian in the hall. 

Tommy and Thea sat down on the chairs across from him where they saw the newspapers on the desk“ the papers are writing bullshit stories and Dante wants me to stop it. I can’t do that, or I’ll be called out trying to interfere with their first amendment rights. Before he left though, Dante gave me a flash drive that is filled with Alexis aliases… I think this is what we need to find her” Oliver said looking to his siblings with a hopeful tone.


	2. Central: Just Another Day

As the alarm clock rang out through the master bedroom in the Snart household Piper laid there fully awake but not moving from the bed. She sighed softly moving over and slammed her hand on the hit button. Piper reached for her looking for any texts about an update on the search for Alexis. But like everyday sense they landed in Central there's no update.

Leonard rolled over looking at his wife with a somber expression as he lay in bed next to her. He knew how much she wanted to find Alexis. They all wanted to find her but the hope of finding her alive is fading, “ Piper you're going to go insane if you obsess like that we will find her but it takes time,” he said as he sat up in the bed and Leonard helped his wife sit up being that she’s pregnant with their second child.

Piper sat next to him looking to the wall nodding knowing that he is right. “ Oliver, William needs her. I need her we all do in some way. This isn’t fair to her or them even though she had to leave it’s not right. I know we’re not going to stop until she’s back and it's getting hard to think she's alive, but I have too.” she said to her husband as he got ready for the day listening to her talk. 

No one knows about what happened in Russia, Oliver couldn’t get anyone in the Sanfino family to answer his call or text. Piper tried also but she couldn’t get them to answer a call or text. They were left to their thoughts and nightmares about Alexis, even though they are never going to stop searching for their family member the thought is still there. Alexis is dead but they all must remind themselves Alexis is very hard to kill.

Leonard looked to her sighing softly he could see the pain and sadness in her but also strive to continue. He desperately wanted to fix everything, but they couldn’t all he could do is be there for her and help with the search. “ I know Pipe, I want to find her too and we won't stop until we do. But it's been three months and I think we should start preparing that we will never find her.” Leonard said sitting on the bed next to her rubbing her back gently. 

The redhead looked to her husband and sighed softly getting up from the bed after a few minutes.” I know but I don’t care how long it takes Len. I don’t care if takes three months or three years I’m going to find her.” Piper said climbing out of bed walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day close the door behind her. 

Sitting on the bed Leonard grabbed his phone and cold gun walk out of the room heading into Michael’s nursery. Piper took her shower hoping it would make her feel somewhat better, but it didn’t. She didn’t like that her best friend, brother, and nephew were being punished for something that they didn’t start, but that's their life. The life that turns a hopeful sweet, loveable, happy six years old in pigtails dress in pink into a woman who kills as easy as breathing, welcomes death, with blood-stained hands by the time she is a teen.

Piper got out of the shower dressed in her usual A-line dress in white with black polka dots and red flowers, ponytail, and converses. She checked her phone once more and there was nothing, but Piper didn’t expect anything else. Piper tried to call Alexis with the number that Oliver has but there was no answer. 

Leonard got Michael ready for the day and carried him downstairs heading to the kitchen. In the kitchen are the four oldest Snart kids who found each other than their father. Michael sat in his highchair and play with the toy his father gave him. Leonard started cooking breakfast as everyone else in the house-made their way to the room. 

The oldest kids walked into the room and immediately went to their half-brother. In his early years, Leonard and Mick went to Las Vegas and committed a string of robberies of casinos and clubs. He proceeded to sleep with four women and those women got pregnant didn’t tell Leonard that he is a father. LJs mother is an exotic dancer, Benjamin's mom is a high-class call girl, Louise’s mother is a prostitute, and Lincoln's mom was a random girl Leonard met at a club. Even though their arrival is unexpected the four young adults were a welcome addition to the family.

As they all ate their breakfast Piper walked downstairs and then into the kitchen, she spent the morning with her family before work. Which are the moments the redhead treasures the most if this past year taught her anything its life is short so treasure every moment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper walked into the lobby of CCPD she went straight to Barry’s lab wanting to see if he found out anything from their search. “ Barry did you find anything,” Piper asked in a hopeful voice placing her bag on his desk sitting down in his chair listening to the music he had playing. 

Barry at his workbench looking at some blood samples when Piper walked into the lab. He sighed softly looking up to his friend shaking his head no to her question, “ Sorry Pipe” he said placing the samples down Piper nodded sadly though she was hoping for another answer. Barry walked over to his friend and gave her a friendly kiss on the head “ Well find Lex Piper don’t worry” he said giving her some more hope though she’s becoming less hopeful.

Barry went back to work as Piper logged in the CCPD database using her log in, staring at the screen she typed in. ALEXIS SANFINO. Piper looked at the screen as it searched for the name which took forever. But there was nothing new besides the old police reports, cases she was involved in or her father was in. Piper sighed softly and typed in the search box. ALEXIS QUEEN. Nothing once more. 

Any thoughts that were going to creep in her mind vanished by Joe and Eddie walking in the lab each holding newspapers. ** Is Alexis Sanfino dead, missing or in rehab? **

** Why did Oliver Queen return home and his new wife is missing? **

** Are the Sanfino’s dead? See the legacy of the Sanfino empire and how they made millions from the hospitality industry on page six. **

** Who is running the multi-million-dollar empire known as Sanfino Industries?**

Each headline Piper read about her friend and sister-in-law made her angrier by the second. Piper shook her head putting the papers down on the desk in front of her, “ we all knew the press would start making stories up” Joe said but Piper zoned out of the conversation in front of her staring at a picture of Alexis on red carpet for event in Monte Carlo, Piper right there next to her in the picture. 

Coming out of her thoughts Piper looked to the others as they have their conversation. She thought something she hasn’t tried yet and almost kicked herself for not trying it before. Piper walked out of the lab confusing the rest, but each didn’t think much about it, Piper walked in the lounge on the floor. Piper saw immediately a couch and sat down taking a breath to close her eyes trying to connect with her powers. “Please let me access the powers, I need to see something,” Piper said taking a breath closing her eyes trying her best to connect to her universe where her powers come from. 

Piper took a breath as she calmed herself waiting for her powers to come through so she can find Alexis. One of her many powers is focusing on a person she can see some of their memories, their many possible futures and she can see their present memories. It's one power she never really experienced only read in the book from her mother. 

The one thing she wasn’t sure about is what she sees if the person she's focusing on is dead. Piper tried not to focus on negative and just focused on Alexis the person who makes her brother smile. The badass girl who broke the gender stereotypes in her old fashion dark world. The girl who is her best friend, now her family. When she felt a pull as if Piper was going to be able to access her powers. 

As a small smile grew on her face as the pull of her powers continues to grow it suddenly stopped, she couldn’t get access to her powers. The smile disappeared and she opened her eyes, shaking her head disappointed in herself. “ Are you fucking kidding me” Piper snapped looking up to the ceiling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men stood in silence as Piper walked out worried, confused, Joe got a call and left the couple alone. Barry continued his work his brain focused on his job as Eddie stood in the middle of the room watching loving and in awe of his boyfriend. The police detective smiled softly reaching inside his blazer pocket pulling out a small leather box walking over to the scientist that he loves. “ Barry, I wanted to ask…….” Eddie said moving to get down on one knee, but he was stopped before he can finish the sentence. 

“ I’m sorry Eddie but can we talk later I have a lot of work to do,” Barry said not looking to the man at all as he focused on each test that was running at once. He speeds over to one of the computers and speed typing focused on his work.

Eddie stood back up and put the box back in his pocket, he nodded softly smiling seeing how dedicated Barry is to his job. This is one of the many things Eddie loves about him, “ Ok Bar for sure” he said turning on his heel walking out of the lab heading down to start work. Barry looked back over to see if Eddie was still there but when he saw the blonde was gone, he sighed and went back to work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper slouched in her seat rubbing her pregnant stomach staring at the ceiling still. “You could have just given me that huh... I just need to know, I need something” She said frustrated now at the source of her powers. 

Sitting in silence for a few minutes wondering where she goes from here and yet another dead end. But at that moment she got a text from Oliver telling her that Dante gave me a flash drive containing some allies for Alexis. Felicity is going to send some over to Cisco, that message brought a smile to her face it was something and Piper would take it. 

After having one more minute to herself before walking to the morgue, as she walked down the hallway Piper heard music. She raised an eyebrow walking closer the music was coming from her morgue it was Lionel Richie’s Cinderella. “Did I leave my music on?” Piper asked herself to stand in front of the door. 

Piper walked in the morgue she saw a tall, slim, pale skin with light brown hair and eyes. She stood in the doorway looking at the man dancing a little bit as he read a case file in his world. “Who are you and why are you here,” Piper asked looking at the stranger not sure if she should trust him or run the best she can. 

The man jumped not expecting another voice he turned around seeing Piper the man quickly closes the folder turning behind him turning the music off and grabbing another file. “ Hi, Mrs. Snart, I…...I…...I’m Terry and I’m your new medical examiner your assistant” Terry stumbled quickly walking over to the woman. 

Piper closes the door walked closer to him making Terry stop he handed the file over to the woman shaking nervous. Piper didn't say anything she grabbed the file looking in it for a minute. “ Ok Ummm get body eighteen ready I will be right back…… Terry” Piper said walking out of the room heading upstairs to the squad room.


	3. Starling: The City At Night

Oliver sat in a meeting for most of the afternoon arguing with the city council about policies and statues. It was one of the most painful he must do as mayor. These meetings are long, boring and most of the time they don’t get anything done besides arguing. 

“ Why don’t we take a break and come back to this tomorrow” Tommy suggested looking around the table after a few hours he can see Oliver wasn’t paying attention but also, he was getting angry at the council which isn’t a good thing. 

The council members stood up one at a time not saying anything and left the room. Oliver leaned towards putting his head in his hands “ why are they stupid and can’t agree to shit” Oliver said in his hands taking a breath calming himself. Oliver sat back in his seat thinking to himself checking his watch they spent almost the whole afternoon. 

“ I know you're frustrated but we need to do this to get these approved, I’ll get Thea and we will rework some of these and see what happens,” Tommy said grabbing the files before getting up walking out of the conference room and headed into his office. 

Oliver sat alone for another minute before he walked out of the conference room into his office. The man grabbed some aspirin from his desk walking over where the water pitcher was on the coffee table. He took the medicine with hope that it got rid of the pounding headache, looking out into the city Oliver pulled out his phone and called Felicity for an update. “ Felicity did you get anywhere?” he asked when she answered the call. 

“You're having a bad day I can tell, so allow me to make it better I was able to use the information from the allies like credit cards to pin down where she has been if its Lexis” Felicity said through the phone as Oliver walks back to his desk and check his email putting the girl on speaker. 

“ Were you able to get a picture of her at all?” Oliver asked looking down to the phone as he spoke before moving his eyes back onto the screen typing a reply to the email he was reading. 

There was a minute of silence than typing on Felicity's side not saying any word. “ No, I’m sorry Ollie any picture there is blurry or isn’t one, but I can tell where the aliases were.” The man knew it was a long shot because he knew Alexis wasn’t dumb enough to allow herself to be photographed when she is supposed to be dead. 

“Where,” Oliver asked sitting back in his chair sighing softly 

“Well, we found some of them in Brazil, France, Italy, China, Mexico, Australia, Alaska. Others were in Kansas, Canada, Spain, Israel, Ireland, California, Greece. Then we lost her but don’t worry we are trying to find her trail again” Oliver heard another new team member Curtis Holt say over the phone. 

Oliver hung up and immediately called Isabella. He had kept in regular contact with Isabella until she stopped answering him. But Oliver still called and texted the woman hoping that she would answer him. Though the dark thoughts of what could happen to Isabella by the hands of herself or enemies. Oliver did hope that the family members watching the woman would never let that happen. 

Keeping his mind busy Oliver grabbed a small pile of envelopes from his desk and went through them. Some of the letters were from kids asking questions no doubt from a school project that caught his attention and Oliver answered every single one. Tommy and Thea brought some revised legislation with the ideas from the city council and keeping the things Oliver wanted. 

After reading them Oliver gave his siblings the ok to show the new policies to the city council. He looked to the pile of letters on his desk and flipped through them once more most were official letters but a letter from child services in Hub City caught his attention. Looking down at the address thinking it was for someone else he was shocked to see it was for him. 

The man held it in his hand and just stared at the envelope Oliver couldn't even think what the letter contained. Looking at the time on the screen he decided to call it a night, Oliver put the letter in a drawer and left city hall heading to the bunker for patrol. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running on a rooftop Oliver as the Green Arrow chased down a criminal that he came across on his patrol. The Green Arrow stopped running and fired a cable net arrow stopping the criminal. “ Come on man” the criminal groaned on the net not even going to attempt to struggle.

Oliver didn’t say one word to the man he just punched the criminal unconscious before delivering the criminal to SCPD. He stopped on another rooftop looking over his city lost in thought as he saw the Sanfino Industries headquarters in his eye line. “Oliver me and Curtis found something get back here,” Felicity said over coms breaking his thoughts. 

Walking in the bunker with the rest of the team who were on patrol headed up to the platform and then to the one computer setup where Felicity and Curtis are. “ What did you guys find?” Malcolm asked switching his bow into another hand. 

“ Well, Felicity and I were tracking down all the aliases that you gave us Oliver. All the ones that we already tracked were used for a certain amount of time in one country. While going down the list we found one name that was still in use.” Curtis explained wearing a hopeful smile looking at the vigilantes. Oliver looked at him with a blank face but internally he felt hope rising that they found her, and he can go get her ending the search. 

Everyone looks to Oliver not saying one thing waiting and watching his reactions. The blank face turned to shock and wonder with some hope. “Who and where is she?” Oliver asked them ready to hop on a plane. 

Felicity typed on her keyboard to bring up the name, “Amelia Laurent” she said looking over her shoulder to everyone who all knows Alexis had a small smile at the last name.

“ Laurent like Saint Laurent that's Alexis” Laurel smiled softly at the name her sister in law chose. Oliver nodded with a smile he couldn’t help it, of course, his wife the cold-blooded mob boss and CEO made an alias using one of her favorite designers.

Felicity and Curtis both continue to type trying to pin down where the name Amelia Laurent is. They both had to go through a few fake accounts and dig through the files that Dante had given to Oliver. A few minutes went by when the computers started to spark, and their screens started glitching out. 

The pair in a hurry started to unplug all the computers as the rest moved out of the way in shock. Felicity and Curtis moved out of the way when the computers sparked out a few more times. “What the hell was that '' Roy asked breaking the silence after a few minutes as they stared at the fired computer setup. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night the police siren colors flashing through the rainy night woke up everyone in the middle-class neighborhood. Quinten walked onto the scene holding a cup of coffee tired he was just about to end his shift before the call came in. “Captain Lance '' Josh said to the man. He was Alexis's partner when she was posing as a cop on the orders of her father.

Quentin nodded sipping his coffee as they walked inside the house “ This better be good detective I was on my out the door” he said in a monotone walking towards the house seeing patrol officers going green. 

“Well this is something I never have seen before, but I think this is connected to the murder in Glades last night……... How is Alexis? I know she is a CEO now taking her father's place I think by his wishes. I know she's now married to the mayor and we were partners for a short time, but I saw the papers and………...” Josh was interrupted by Quinten looking at the man with a serious face who stopped walking. 

Quentin shook his head looking at the officer not saying anything at first, “ Detective if I didn’t know better it sounds like you have a crush on her. But I do know better and that’s not the vibe I’m from getting you right now or ever. She just lost her sister ok she is back home grieving” he said walking inside the house leaving Josh standing there by himself. 

Quentin walked in the house giving his coffee to an officer who handed him latex gloves following the officers into the family room. “Jesus, who called it in,” he said to everyone looking out to the sight before him. 

“ A neighbor said that she was returning a casserole dish and found the door cracked open. She walked inside hearing the TV on and found this” Josh said walking in the room shaking his head watching the man walk around the scene. 

Quentin walked around the room looking at the scene, blood was soaked into the carpet and splattered all over the walls, roof, and furniture. The victims are a soldier for a local street gang, Robert. His wife who was a teacher at a local community college, there twins a boy and girl who are only nine years old. 

Each family member was missing their fingers and toes, they also had deep cuts down their legs and arms. Each victim had deep lashes across their necks but Robert’s wife who was four months pregnant got deep slash up her stomach. The family’s dog was not spread to a bloody death, the animal was stabbed multiple times and then slashed to death. 

“ Two families same dynamic first the drug dealer in the glades and his fiancée, kids and pet from last night and now this……. Starling City is home to a new psycho and this is just beginning” Quentin said standing in the middle of the family room looking at Josh who was standing in the family room archway nodding looking worried and scared for what the killer has in store for the city.


	4. Central: New Hire

Piper made her way up to the Captain's office as fast she could. She grumbled to herself passing the officers and detectives walking right into the Captain's office. “ An assistant, are you crazy!” She snapped looking at the police captain slamming the door close behind her. 

Singh sighed softly looking at the computer screen and then up to the girl standing behind his desk fuming with anger and annoyance. “ I was wondering when my angry Piper visit was going to happen.” He said sarcastically 

Piper looked at him with an unamused expression; she put her hands on her hips and stood there for a few minutes. “ I don’t want or need an assistant. I'm fine because I work great alone” Piper said firmly to her boss

“ Right and when you need help you either get your brother or Allen to help you. If you can’t find them you make one of the patrol officers help you. You work fine by yourself, but you need help. Also, you're pregnant once again which means you need help. When you go maternity leave, someone needs to take over.” Singh said in his usual stern tone looking to his medical examiner who sighed defeat “ I know you don’t play well with others Piper, but you’ll like Terry '' he added in a softer tone not moving from his seat. 

Knowing she wasn’t going to win Piper gave a nod. She walked out still holding the file. Piper looked around and saw Eddie pulling Axel down a hall where the holding cells are. She shook her head and followed the two down to the cells. “ What did he do?” Piper asked as Eddie walked the rogue into the cell. 

“ Got into a bar fight with some guys. I’m just letting him cool off” Eddie said, taking the handcuffs off and closing the cell with a fuming Axel in it. 

The rouge looked at them still visibly angry from the fight. “ What happened?” Piper asked the rouge who just huffed and crossed his arms. 

“ Some asshole was insulting Hartley; he wasn’t letting it bother him. But it bothered me” Axel said with an attitude and bite. The two siblings looked at Axel. They would do the same thing so they couldn’t say much.

Eddie made sure the cell was locked; they left the rouge alone the officer looked to his sister as they walked. “I’m guessing you met Terry?” he asked while saying that he knew about the new hire. 

“You knew about this and you didn’t fucking tell me why brother” Piper snapped looking at the man with annoyance that he knew as they walked. 

Eddie chuckled, shaking his head looking at his sister as they walked down the hall. “You're telling me that you didn’t see it All-Seeing Eye,” he teased his sister. 

The redhead looked at him shaking her head rubbing her bump with a yawn. “ My powers are blocked when I’m pregnant, I don’t have access to them.” She stated in a soft tone to her brother almost lost without them.

Eddie looked at her with a soft expression and sighed softly looking at her kiss her forehead. “ Pipe just give him a chance, ok you might like him,” He said with a small smile before walking off. 

Taking her brother's advice, she walked back down to the morgue giving the man a chance. Piper stood in the elevator and read Terry’s file, hearing a ding in the elevator she looked up and saw that she reached the floor. Walking into the morgue Piper saw Terry had body 18 ready to go as she asked.

Piper took a breath and walked in the room smiling softly thinking that Terry working here might be a good thing. “ Ok I’ll get my gear on and we will start,” She said alerting the man that she is back making him jump, turning his attention to her. 

Terry gave her a small smile he already had his protective gear on excited being this is his first day. Piper put his file down and walked into another room putting on her protective gear which is an apron, gloves and a face shield. Walking out Piper looked over to see the man had everything already to go. 

Piper was impressed that he had everything ready to go. She turned on the tape recorder as they started the autopsy. Terry would hand her tools or would help do a procedure in the autopsy, afterward Piper sewed up the body as Terry cleaned up the bloody tools. 

The Medical Examiner wrote up the report as Terry put the body away and washed the slab down. Piper thought he would be different, someone who is overly confident, a chip on their shoulder but he was the complete opposite. Terry was shy, quiet, timid, friendly and willing to learn.

She clicked on print on the word document that was her report, Piper got up and looked to the new hire. “ So, Terry have you worked anywhere before CCPD?” She said walking over to the file cabinet grabbing an empty file walking back over to her desk. 

Terry looked up hearing Piper ask him the question smile softly as he hosed down the slab. “I just got out of school and this is my first job outside school,” He said looking at her happily as he worked on cleaning the table. 

Piper nodded looking at him. She didn't trust easily which is useful in her life, Terry left the morgue to give Barry samples that he requested. She filed out the necessary blanks on the front of the file, Piper signed the report and did the same thing one more time since one copy goes to Eddie and another goes to Singh. Piper emailed her report to Barry and she kept a copy. 

Sitting back in her chair Piper rubbed her bump and her eyes went to the pictures on her wall above her desk and her desk. The picture she was staring at is her best friend and her at their college graduation smiling happily holding their degrees and each other in their black robes and caps. She was desperate to try to find her friend and sister-in-law bring her home so Alexis can be with her new husband and stepson.

Her eyes moved to the picture next to the graduation picture, the picture was a male in a formal marine outfit sitting in front of a blue background and the US flag. The male had Piper's red hair with green eyes. He had a happy smile yet a proud one. The man is Bradley, the oldest sibling in the Queen family and the only biological family Piper had in the United States before her son was born. 

“ She's alive right Brad……. I need you to watch over her Brad, Ollie wouldn't be able to pull through if Alexis died or never found. I don’t think I would either. She is my best friend and William Oliver's son would be crushed. Please watch over her right now or somehow give me a sign that she's alive. I miss you so much Bradley you know I have a son and another on the way, a stepmom too. You would love your nephews and niece if you were here.” Piper said, tears threatening to fall as she talked to her brother's picture in hopes that he could hear her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work Eddie, Barry, Piper, and Joe went to STAR Labs to see if there were any updates to their search of Alexis. “ Anything guys?” Joe asked when the group walked in the cortex looking at the team, Harry, Cisco, Iris, Wally, and Caitlin. After Italy Wally came back to Central ready to be Kid Flash after his soul finding journey. Harry came back to their earth to join their team full time. 

“ Oliver got a list of allies that Alexis and Felicity sent us half of the list. So, we are looking through the list seeing what happens. So far nothing” Cisco explained but the computer started to ding. Cisco tapped on the keyboard for a minute before speaking once more,” they found a name that Alexis is using Amelia Laurent” he announced to the team. 

“Sounds like Alexis,” Piper said sitting next to him looking at the screen.

Cisco nodded and started to type on the keyboard trying to track down the name. But as soon he started to get deeper on his search the computer started to spark out. Eddie pulled his sister away from the computer quickly as everyone jumped backed away. Wally and Barry use their speed to unplug the computers. 

Everyone stood there in silence looking at the computers completely confused and shocked by what just happened. “What just happened?” Iris asked the question to everyone, shocked but no one said anything as they all stared at the sparked-out computer and the only lead that they had in months was gone.


	5. Starling: Just A Normal Day

In the morning Oliver woke up right away he checked his phone to see if there was anything about Alexis. The man rubbed his head softly sitting up, Oliver showered and got dressed for the day. He went downstairs to the kitchen so he could make breakfast, as he made breakfast Oliver watched the time for William to get up for school. William walked in the kitchen soon enough and sat on the breakfast bar finishing his homework.

“ Dad is mom coming home soon?” William said, looking at his dad yawning rubbing his eyes. 

Oliver looked up from making the breakfast he sighed softly as much he wanted to give William good news he could not. “ I don’t know buddy I’m not sure,” he said looking at the boy watching him nod and the little hope that William had left his eyes. Oliver could not say anything as William moved back to his homework.

He sighed softly returning to the food as he finished cooking breakfast and people started to come into the kitchen. Oliver gave William his breakfast first before starting to plate not wanting his son to go to school upset over his missing stepmother, Oliver made a promise he wasn't sure he could keep just to see William happy or have hope. “ But I will find mom buddy I promise” 

\--------------------------------------------------------

On his way to City Hall after breakfast Oliver sat in the car as Diggle drove them to City Hall. The mayor kept thinking of what happened last night. He was beyond disappointed because he thought he was going to have his wife back. A light bulb went off in his head to go look for answers. “ Dig we need to go to the Star Casino before City Hall” Oliver said looking at the man from the back seat. 

Looking back at Oliver through the rearview mirror, Diggle nodded as he drove down the street and nodded turning on a turn signal going down another street to turn around. “ Are you ok Oliver?” Diggle asked his best friend as he drove to their new destination. 

Oliver looked over to Diggle hearing him ask a question, “Yeah I just realized something” he said with a sigh seeing the building come into his eye view, the Casino where the main offices are for Sanfino Industries in Starling. 

“ I thought Milan would be where they have the headquarters for their company” Diggle asked as they pulled into the semi packed parking garage which did not surprise them one bit. He was just trying to make conversation and break the quiet tension even though Diggle knew the answer. 

Oliver chuckled softly looking at his friend looking over to the driver, “ The headquarters for Sanfino Industries are in Milan, but when they moved here even they had to set up offices here in the U.S. Luca chose The Star because it was their first casino I think.” Oliver said as the car was parked, the two men got out and walked into the Casino. 

As soon the two stepped into the lobby everyone stared at them, Oliver just walked past everyone to the elevators. Sitting behind the desk in the lobby was the desk manager for the casino, a wife of one of the Capo’s in the family, seeing Oliver she grabbed the desk phone and called the top floor as he headed up. 

The two rode in the elevator in silence Oliver was getting more pissed off as the numbers for the floors kept going up. Diggle looked over to his friend and shook his head not saying a word. When the elevator stopped and dinged altering them that they arrived at the floor, he watched as Oliver stormed off the elevator heading to the office. “This is going to be interesting,” Diggle mumbled to himself as he followed Oliver down the hall. 

Oliver stormed down the hallway heading to one office, everyone he passed did not do anything other than stop and stare. The mayor headed into the office slammed upon the doors, Oliver saw Dante sitting behind his desk laptop in front of him, Lorenzo and Marco were in the office, Dante stood up seeing the mayor storming to him. Oliver didn’t say anything but punch the man, “ You knew there was a virus on the USB Drive. You knew that once I started to dig that the virus would wipe out everything! You son of a bitch! That is your boss, cousin, and my wife!” Oliver snapped at the mobster as Lorenzo and Diggle pulled him away from Dante. 

The mobster rubbed his jaw looking at the man with a sigh closing his laptop before speaking, “ Yes I knew there was a virus because I made sure it was there so you and whoever you shared the files with wouldn’t get far. Because you all are poking around will make things worse for Alexis” Dante stated with a bite looking at the man shaking his head walking from his desk over to Oliver.

Oliver glared at the man ready to punch the man again, Diggle looked towards his friend ready to pull him away if necessary. “ If you know where she is, and you didn’t tell me Dante…” He said but was cut off by the mobster who started to speak. 

“ No, I don’t know where she is, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. Because like you said she is your wife that is all that matters right Oliver! We are searching for her too because like you, we think she is alive, but this is Alexis fucking Sanfino were talking about she knows how fucking disappear Oliver!” Dante explains with the same amount of bite that Oliver gave him, Lorenzo steps forward to his cousin just in case he needs to pull Dante back. 

Lorenzo sighed softly and looked at his cousin’s husband. He pulled Dante away from Oliver before any more punches were thrown. “ A few days after the battle a body was discovered in whatever was left of the compound. The compound was burned down, the body was burned beyond recognition. Not only are we looking for Alexis like you, but we are dealing with the Russians and the commission, trying to keep Isabella safe and you. We know you're hurting; we want Alexis home as much as you do.” Lorenzo explained calmly to the man hoping that Oliver would hear him. 

Oliver looked at him and let out a sigh trying to relax a little, his eyes moved back to Dante shaking his head. “Then why give me a USB drive?” he asked. 

Dante rubbed his jaw looking anywhere but Oliver for a minute before moving his gaze. “Because with all the snooping and not being careful, you're going to attract the attention of the Russians. I gave you the information and the virus in hopes it will keep you busy for a while” He said looking at the mayor with a serious look that said everything. 

He did not say anything else after Dante spoke, Oliver just looked to the Italians once more before storming out of office. Diggle followed Oliver; he did not say anything until they were both in the elevator by themselves. “ I’ll ask Lyla if she can get some people off the grid and look for Alexis. I also know a few people who I can call to start looking for her. We will find Alexis, Oliver I promise.” Diggle said, looking at Oliver who nodded taking a breath as the elevator went back down to the lobby.

Oliver sat in the limo with Diggle taking a breath before anything, he turned on the TV in the limo and the first thing that came on was a news report. “Last night around four in the morning in the glades another family was killed by the newest serial killer in Starling City. The victims are Victor Jones, a low-level loan shark for all the organized crimes. His girlfriend Zoey, their two kids, and one cat. The Starling Police are working all murders and -” Oliver turned off the TV shaking his head Diggle pulled out of the parking space and started to drive to Starling City Police Department knowing that Oliver wanted to go there. Even if he did not say it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The two got to SCPD in a matter of minutes, walking in the station they could see that almost every officer was working on the murders. Oliver walked through the department shocking everyone, he headed straight to Quintin and Laurel, “ we need to talk” Oliver said to the father and daughter who nodded followed him into Quintin’s office. 

Laurel closed the door not even two seconds later the conversation started. “ Were you guys ever going to tell me about the murders. Not as the mayor or Green Arrow but as me Oliver come on! My wife and in laws are perfect targets for this psycho” Oliver snapped already not having a good morning. 

Quintin and Laurel looked to each other then back to Oliver, Quintin walked to his desk and sat down. “ The victims are all from street gangs some may have ties to organized crimes but that’s it. I don’t think they are in any danger if that changes then we will protect them” Quintin explained to the younger male with a small sigh sitting back in his chair behind the desk. 

Oliver nodded, rubbing his head softly sitting down in a chair, “What about the killer? What are you doing to stop him” He said looking to the police captain and the lawyer wondering what was happening to stop the murders. 

“ Well we have every cop in the city along with Laurel and other ADAs, but we're working on every angle right now, But this is starting to look like a messed up gang war” Quintin lied he knew it wasn’t a gang war but the man just wanted to protect them. He kept his voice even and his breathing kept the lie straight. 

Oliver looked to Quintin and he was not positive that it was a gang war, Laurel looked to her father not saying anything. She knew that they could not say serial killer even to the mayor until they were officially debriefing him. Because they could get in trouble with their bosses especially if someone overheard and leaked to the public.

“ This doesn’t look like a fucking gang war their killing everyone in the house innocent people. They don’t touch girls, kids, pets unless they have too” Oliver said looking at the two he did pick up a few things from his mobster wife which was going to happen no matter what. 

Quintin shook his head looking to the younger man leaning forward in his chair.” Their psychopaths Oliver you know that. Alexis, her family all of them are psychopaths and it would not surprise me that they do kill innocent families of their intended victim because of a war or a disagreement. You have seen it for yourself Oliver!” Quintin snapped, getting some emotion in his lie, shocking Laurel and Oliver at the same time, Quintin did not break so he could keep the lie straight in his mind. 

Oliver looked to Quintin; he was already in a bad mood and narrowed his eyes at the police captain. Just as he was about to speak the politician was stopped by a knock on the door and a patrol officer walking in the office. “Sorry Captain Lance but we have another call……….Mr. Mayor sorry” The officer said looking to Quintin then over to Oliver apologizing for walking in the office.

Quintin nodded looking at the officer who walked out of the office quickly, Quintin stood up grabbing his coffee cup.” Listen to me Oliver leave this alone I mean it, as GA and as the mayor. If you need to know then you will brief as the mayor officially” Quintin said to Oliver who stood up and walked out with him and Laurel. 

Oliver walked with Diggle behind him, Oliver stopped in the hall once they were out of earshot. “ We need to get Felicity and Curtis to look into the murders This isn’t a gang war no way” Oliver said to his friend who nodded agreeing, rubbing his chin looking out a window. 

“ I’ll call Felicity and Curtis you need to prepare for when we go outside, ” Diggle said looking back to his friend who raised an eyebrow turning on his heel walking out of the building and got swarmed by reporters. Oliver stopped and took a breath and walked to the car as Diggle walked ahead trying to keep the reporters back who flocked to Oliver. 

“ Mister mayor what can you tell us about the murders?” 

“Are we safe mister mayor?”

“ Is it a serial killer? Do you know if the Green Arrow is investigating?”

“ Mister Mayor, is the Green Arrow involved? What is happening in our city?” 

“How is your wife mister mayor? Where is she?” 

“Are the murders linked to criminals and their families only? Your wife’s family has constant rumors about being criminals. Are you worried that she is next?” 

Hearing the questions made Oliver stop as he held his door open, he closed the door and turned around looking at reporters. “ The murders that are happening in the glades are horrible. SCPD, DA’s office, and my office are working around the clock to bring justice to all the victims. We are positive that the Green Arrow did not commit these murders and I believe that he is investigating the murders. My wife, Alexis Queen and her family are not criminals; they have said this multiple times. In the span of a few months she lost her sister and her father, so Alexis has taken some time to be with her mother and grieve them. So yes she is going to be more quiet than usual, We are asking for some privacy at this difficult time and also stop with the rumors” Oliver said not hiding the annoyance in his voice getting the car slamming the door in their faces.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver got to City Hall and the day was quiet he was able to get a lot of work done. He was trying to get the Chief of police to talk to him about the murders. Though that went nowhere, Oliver sighed sitting back and tried multiple times. But also got most of the work on his desk done, as his day went by slowly Oliver would check his phone to see if Isabella or Alexis contacted him. 

When he was leaving Oliver grabbed his things, he opened a drawer grabbing something and at the same time he grabbed the letter from Hub. The man looked at it once more addressed to him and it was from child services. Oliver stared at it a few minutes; he was about to open it until he heard Thea calling for him. The man stuffed the letter in his jacket walking out of his office. 

They went to the bunker once they left City Hall, Oliver called the manor to talk to William which was normal for him. Quintin was home with William every night sometimes some of the others, so they did not have to worry about him. Once at the bunker they got changed and went on patrol.

While on patrol which was quiet, Oliver saw blood on a window when he was near a high-class neighborhood. He was not near the glades where the other two murders happened, looking into the window Oliver saw the family stabbed to death so were the pets. The vigilante walked in the house into the family room he almost felt sick to his stomach seeing the state of the bodies. 

The man sighed softly in the walking room. He was shocked at the scene; it was something he never witnessed before. Seeing two little kids lying dead in pools of blood Oliver gripped his bow walking out of the hallway carefully so he did not accidentally step in blood or on the bodies. “Felicity I need you to call Quintin, give him this address there is another crime scene for him” Oliver said into coms making his way out of the house before anyone could see him. 

Oliver watched the police come to the house from a rooftop, he saw Quintin drive up and meet with a detective walking in the house. As he watched the vigilante decided that they were going to investigate the murders. “ Oliver, I know what you're thinking,” Laurel said behind the archer. 

Oliver turned around and faced Laurel shaking his head walking to her,” That is not a gang war of any kind Laurel do not bull shit me. Someone is killing these people, Kids! One of those kids in that house is close to William’s age. Your nephew. ” He snapped at the woman who stood there listening to the same frustrations she had. 

“ Because its families and anyone in the house plus pets these murders are happening multiple times a night. The bodies are piling up fast, this is the first one outside the glades, they are trying to keep all this under wraps and say it is a gang war. I highly doubt they can lie about it now” Laurel said, waking past Oliver over to the ledge looking down to the scene where she watched the body bags on gurneys roll out of the house into a van. 

Oliver turned back to his sister in law and sighed softly not saying anything for a few minutes. “We need to find this killer and stop it before Starling City has a huge population decrease. Even if Quintin does not want us too” He said, making his decision as team leader known to the vigilante. Oliver did not care how long it took and what his team had to do to hunt the killer down. They had to protect the city and all the people who live in it, criminal or not.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After patrol, the team was back in the bunker, Oliver informed the team of the decision to investigate the murders even though they were going behind Quintin’s back now. As he changed back into his suit Oliver pulled out the letter from Hub City from his jacket pocket. 

Oliver sat down in the chair close to him and opened the letter curiosity finally got to him. The mayor sat back, unfolding the letter, and started to read it to himself. The letter contained some of the shocking news, laying the letter on his lap Oliver took a minute to process what he just read. Getting up he folded the letter up and quickly finished getting dressed. 

He walked over to the main room of the bunker where everyone was working on the murders before going home for the night Oliver quietly grabbed Thea and Tommy leading them into the training room closing the door behind them. “What’s going on?” Tommy asked his brother. 

“Oliver?” Thea asked when the man did not answer Tommy as the four of them stood in the middle of the room.

Oliver did not say anything his mind was still running, he pulled out his phone as his siblings stood there quietly as he tapped on contact, calling the person quickly putting them on speaker. “Hey Ollie” The three siblings heard Piper’s voice ring through the room.


	6. Central: Another Day

Piper sat at the table as the four oldest kids walked in smiled and said good morning to their stepmother. Piper did not budge; she was lost in thought last night just kept playing in her mind. “Mom? You ok?” LJ said looking at redhead seeing that Piper spaced out in thought. When four met Piper they all immediately loved her Piper treated them like a mom should treat her kids. Step kids or biological. Their mothers did not show the four the love and motherly affection that Piper did. The four called her mom by accident one day and it just stuck, not that anyone minds, Piper is more of a mom to them than their biological mothers.

Piper blinked softly looking over to the others and smiled,” Yeah I’m ok” She said as Leonard started to put breakfast on the table. Piper grabbed her phone that was sitting on the table in front of her and texted Cisco who was working on trying to figure out what happened last night.

Before she could get a response, breakfast was served so she put her phone to have breakfast with her family. After breakfast there was not a response from Cisco, Piper wanted to go to S.T.A.R. Labs instead of work, but she knew that could not happen. Piper took Michael out of the highchair and into her arms cleaning him up from the mess he made from his pancakes. 

Leonard looked over to his wife and he knew she was worried about finding Alexis. But also, Leonard knew Piper was also pissed off that they were so close, and it got taken away. “ Pipe I’ll go to S.T.A.R Lab with Michael and you go to work,” He said before she got any bright ideas. 

Piper looked to her husband as he cleaned up the kitchen, she nodded knowing he was right, and she had to go to work. Piper looked to Michael in her arms who was just playing with his fingers and her shirt. “ Fine but if anything happens you call me,” She said, giving Michael to Leonard when he turned around. 

“ I will but I doubt anything will happen,” Leonard stated as he took Michael in his arms, Piper and he shared a kiss. She turned to Michael and kissed his nose, head making the boy laugh. The woman walked over to her step kids and bid them goodbye before leaving to work. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the morgue Piper saw Terry already working, she shrugged not thinking much about it. “ Hey Terry,” she said closing the door softly waving to the man when he turned over to her 

Terry smiled shyly, looking at her waving back. “ Hi, Mrs. Snart…… Piper. How was last night” he asked, smiling softly, wanting to get along with her. But Terry’s smile dropped seeing that Piper had a worried expression on her face sitting at her desk.

Piper looked at the man and sighed softly as she turned over to her computer to log in. “My sister in law who is my best friend is on a trip and not answering so we're getting worried because it’s been months. So, we're trying to get a hold of her.” Piper explained to the man across from her. Terry did not know what to say or what to do.

Work picked up before Terry could think about something to say. Piper did not bring anything up to about Alexis or trying to find her. Around the afternoon Piper was in briefings and got cases ready that were ready to go to court. She spent most of the afternoon in Barry’s lab. There were not any new bodies, so Terry was doing his paperwork. 

She was also hoping for an update or something from S.T.A.R Labs but there was not. Piper did everything she could do to keep herself busy. The pregnant woman walked back into her morgue to grab something she walked in and saw Terry looking at different articles about The Flash. 

Piper stood in the doorway for a minute as she watched Terry highlighting sentences with his mouse than would save it. She shook her head, not saying anything dismissing it as fanboy love or something. She did her work but every so often Piper would check what Terry was doing. 

But she kept her focus on trying to find Alexis through her powers. But they were not working, and she did not know why. Piper kept the other possibility out of her head not wanting to think of it. Piper kept on trying she would get little pulls, but nothing came from it. 

Frustrated she sat on her chair looking at her computer which was on her desktop lost in her thoughts. Looking up she saw Terry walking out of the morgue, Piper turns around in her chair facing his computer which was unlocked. “ It would be very wrong of me to go through his computer……. yeah, I am going to do it,” Piper said to herself moving from her chair to his. 

Piper knew it was wrong, but she could not help but shake the feeling he was doing something. Piper found that Terry has police reports of Mets human cases up. Especially ones that involve victims who were not meta-human. Piper clicked on his internet icon and every page he had open was about the flash and how terrible metahumans are. “ What the hell Terry,” She said to herself quietly.

Hearing walking down the hall outside the morgue, Piper closed the internet and made sure his computer was just as he left it. Piper moved as fast as she could back to her desk and opened the internet quickly. Went to a random news website. The door to the morgue opened, making Piper relax, seeing it was just Eddie walking in. “ What’s up, I just helped you guys with those cases,” she said sitting back looking at her brother. 

Eddie closed the door and grabbed Terry’s chair and pulled it up to Piper sitting down. “ I need help with trying to propose to Barry,” He said in a serious tone shocking Piper who did not have any idea that he was thinking of proposing already. 

The shock turned into happiness Piper grew a big smile on her face nodding hugging her brother. “ Of course, I will help you, Eddie. I am so happy for you. Do you have a ring?” Piper asked her brother, smiling happily for him. 

Eddie nodded, opening his blazer, putting his hand in his left breast pocket pulling the engagement ring he got for Barry. The ring is a platinum stainless silver band with three diamonds. Simple yet elegant but not flashy. “ Wow Eddie the ring is beautiful, but um you do remember that Leonard proposed to me in an Iron Heights visitor room. Then we got married in the prison chapel that Friday. So why are you asking me instead of Oliver or Tommy not that I’m complaining you came to me.” Piper said holding the ring in her hand as the siblings talked. 

Eddie took the ring back and put it in his breast pocket shrugging,” Tommy didn’t propose he made a statement after sex and Laurel agreed after smacking him. Oliver has a lot to deal with right now and you know Barry a little better than Oliver” Eddie said to his sister shrugging softly sitting back in his chair. 

Piper sighed softly, rubbing her bump as their thoughts were interrupted by hearing Oliver's name from her computer. The siblings turned around to see the news report on the website that Piper had up where they played Oliver talking to the reporters outside the SCPD. “He’s pissed,” Eddie said at the end of the video. 

“Oh yeah, big time. Um, what do you know about Terry” Piper said looking over to Eddie who looked to Piper confused why she said that about Terry.

But he just shrugged not thinking much about Terry, Eddie did not have a lot of interactions with the man. “I guess shy, timid, soft-spoken. I haven’t had a lot of interactions with him Pipe. Why?” He asked, looking at his sister confused.

Piper sighed softly, shaking her head looking at her brother she wasn’t sure herself why she was asking,” I don’t know it’s just a feeling that I have and something I saw but it's possible that I’m thinking too much into it.” she said pushing any crazy thought of Terry out of her head even though her gut told her something else. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work like every other night, the group from CCPD went to S.T.A.R. Labs to see if they had anything. Walking into the Cortex they saw the whole team there already ready to go. “ I tried everything I could think of to get everything back, but I can't,” Cisco said, looking at the redhead who nodded looking at the man sitting down rubbing her stomach. The only person she did not see was Michael and Leonard, but she can assume that they went home. 

Alarms suddenly went off around the cortex catching their attention, Cisco quickly traced down where the alarm was coming from. “Bank robbery,” Caitlin said looking over Cisco’s shoulder. Eddie, Joe got the police call and they had to leave as Barry changed him and Wally went to the bank. So did Cisco, Ralph, and Caitlin. 

Everyone else was at the cortex on coms, Piper tried her best to access her powers without telling anyone that she is having trouble. “ Piper detects the movements of the robbers,” Barry said through the coms. Piper took a breath and closed her eyes trying to focus on the robbery. 

But every time there was a pull which meant her powers were being activated. The pull went away fast leaving Piper disappointed and tried once more. “Piper you got anything,” Harry asked looking over to the redhead. 

Piper bit her lip trying to think of what to do but she was interrupted by Wally’s voice coming over coms, “Vibe has been shot, where on our way back the bank is secure.” The statement shocked the three at the cortex. Harry and Iris went to get the medical hub ready for Cisco. 

The redhead walked out of the cortex walked into the lounge feeling so much guilt rising in her. Sitting on the couch in the lounge Piper wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. She felt responsible for Cisco getting shot; she could not see that because she cannot access her powers, or something was blocking them. 

Eddie walked in the lounge after a while and Joe came back after they got the bank under control. He walked up to his sister and sat down next to her not saying anything he just pulled the girl in a hug. Eddie rubbed her back gently giving her some comfort, “ Piper it's not your fault and Cisco is going to be ok I promise. It's not that bad” he said hoping that calmed her down.

Piper let out a shaky sigh shaking her head holding her brother in a tight grip. The redhead wiped her tears listening to her brother, “ I can’t access my powers I can’t find Alexis and because I can’t access them Cisco got shot.” She said wiping her tears as a steady stream of tears fell down her face.

Eddie listened to what she said, and he was shocked that her powers were not working. Their conversation was cut hearing a phone ringing the siblings broke the hug and grabbed their phones. Piper showed Eddie that Oliver was calling her, he shrugged not sure why he was calling. “Ollie,” Piper said, answering the phone, putting the call on speaker wondering what's going on.


	7. The Night Before Hub

Oliver nodded softly looking down to the letter that informed them about his daughter in Hub. “ Yeah……. I need to go Hub and get her. But I can’t with City Hall and not to mention William also Alexis is still out there.” Oliver said, rubbing his head not sure what to do but he knew that he had to go to Hub. The vigilante was still trying to wrap his head around the news that could not come at a more complicated time. 

“ Tommy and Thea can take care of City Hall; William will be ok, and he has everyone else. We do not know where Alexis and we still do not have any new leads on her. Not to mention that woman can handle herself. But you need to go, Ollie, this is your daughter she needs you more right now. Eddie and I can go with you so don’t have to go alone.” Piper’s voice filled the room convincing her older brother to go to Hub City.

Oliver nodded listening to what she said, taking a breath. He was in shock that he had yet another kid. “Ok, I’ll fly out to Central with one of Alexis’s…….Well, our jets get you two and head to Hub.” He said, looking at the two next to him who nodded. 

“ Sounds like a plan,” Eddie said through the phone before the call concluded. 

————————————————

Eddie hung up the phone he looked to Piper Incase her mind was still on Cisco. Piper let out a sigh softly rubbing her head looking to the clock on the wall. So much has happened and it is not even nine pm yet. The two after a few minutes got up and walked into the cortex to see Cisco. 

Cisco was laying on the hospital bed with a few stitches being shot in the arm and shoulder. Piper felt her guilt coming back just looking at her friend and in law. “ Cisco I’m so sorry I don’t know why I didn’t see that,” she said blaming herself since it is her fault. 

Leonard, who was there Lisa, walked over to his wife and kissed her head gently holding her in his arms. “ It’s ok Pipe besides I got a battle scar… two cool battle scars,” he said little out of it before moving to look at his wife who was sitting next to him.

Lisa smiles softly to her husband and kisses his head holding his hand gently. “ Caitlin gave him a few painkillers” Lisa informed Piper who nodded not saying anything. 

Standing in a corner near Joe, Wally looked at Piper the question of why was still in his mind. He waited for someone to ask but no one was going to. “ Why couldn’t you see the gunman Piper or see Cisco getting shot,” he asked the question no one wanted to ask.

Piper bit her lip not sure what to say but she knew that she needed to tell the team. With a sigh and Leonard calm arm around her. “ Um because my powers are not working, I can’t access them for some reason. I think it is because I am pregnant, and they are metahumans so that might be why. I’m so so sorry Cisco.” she explained rubbing her bump looking at the team before looking away from them down to her feet. 

Team Flash did not say anything; they were shocked that Piper could not access her powers which were the reason for Cisco's injury. The couple walked out of the cortex into the hall, Leonard did not say anything and kissed her head, rubbing her arm as they walked. Behind them, Harry walked briskly down the hall trying to catch up to the couple. “ Piper I don’t think your powers are down because you're pregnant,” Harry said, making them stop walking and turn around to him.

Piper looked at the man and then turned to her husband who shrugged not sure what to say. “What do you mean? This happened when I was pregnant with Michael but that time, they broke through a few times but this time there not” Piper explained not sure what else it could have been. 

“ Powers don’t go into a hibernation state because you're creating another human. Your powers are connected to the universe; they cannot be turned off, but you can block them. Stress and worry about what you could see can unintentionally block your powers. Both times could be with something that happened when you were pregnant.” Harry explained leading them into his workshop, the man pulled out a chair for Piper to sit as they discussed the reason behind her powers not working.

Piper looked at the man confused, making sense of what he just said,” So I’m blocking my powers because of something that happened because I don’t want to see an outcome” She said, looking at the man who nodded agreeing with the statement. “ How do I stop blocking them?” she asked. 

Leonard looked to his wife and kissed her head gently standing next to Piper, “You relax and know that sometimes there are futures that can change. But also know that you might not see what you're fearing.” he explained looking at her smiling softly, all of them knew she was scared that she was going to see Alexis’s dead body or someone killing Alexis. 

Piper took a breath nodding softly looking at the men and smiled softly to Harry, “Thanks Harry I’ll try that later.” she said. The couple made their way out of S.T.A.R. Labs and their car, sitting quietly in their seats left alone with their thoughts. “ I need to stop at the CCPD before we go home because I’m going to Hub City with Eddie and Ollie,” Piper explained, looking at her husband. 

Leonard looked to his wife with a confused yet surprised shaking his head,” You're what! Why the hell would you go to Hub?” He asked not even turning the car on as the man wanted answers why his pregnant wife was going to one of the many hell cities. 

“ Oliver got a letter from Hub’s Child Services that said that he has a daughter in Hub. I offered to go with him and offered Eddie also because he is going to need support. Thea and Tommy are going to be needed in City Hall, I don’t want to go to Hub no one wants to go to Hub but I’ll be ok” Piper said smiling softly to her husband she knew he was worried but she had to go as a sister for her brother. 

Looking at Piper, her husband nodded starting the car. Leonard can tell she was serious, and he understood as a sibling. “ I always did think that him having one kid always seemed like a lie,” Leonard said laughing lightly looking at the woman who could not help but smile listening to him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Putting his phone in his pocket, Oliver looked to his siblings who were still standing there to make sure their brother was ok. “Are you going to be alright?” Thea asked her brother; she and Tommy knew this could not be easy for him. 

Sighing softly the vigilante nodded softly running a hand through his hair, “ Yeah I just can’t believe that I have another kid. A daughter, it's just I always thought the next kid I would have is with Alexis.” Oliver explained looking at the two who nodded and comforted him the best they could. 

Tommy put a hand on his brother’s shoulder, looking around he decided to break the tension. “It will be interesting to see Alexis' reaction to come home to find two kids instead of the one she left,” he said looking at the two waiting for a reaction.

Oliver and Thea both laugh lightly just thinking about the mobster’s reaction. The three walked back into the main area of the bunker, Oliver decided to tell the rest of the team about the plan to Hub because he was leaving and could not keep that to himself and his siblings. “ I have just discovered that I have a daughter in Hub City, Tomorrow I’m leaving with Eddie and Piper to meet her. I need you guys to continue to hunt down the killer. We have to stop this guy.” Oliver explained to the team getting their support even though they were shocked to hear he has a daughter. 

Arriving home, Oliver went to William to tell him about the letter and him leaving to go see her. William was happy to have a sibling even though he wanted to come to Oliver reminded him that he had school. The father and son played video games together for hours, which was the first time since they got back that William played his games and had a smile on his face. They played until the boy had to go to sleep for school. Walking down to the family room, Oliver saw Malcolm sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

The younger man grabbed a drink sitting next to Malcolm sighing softly sipping the drink. Oliver sat back on the couch looking at the man, “ Can you watch William while I’m gone in Hub. I know you all have moved back in the house after we got back from Italy, but I don’t know I’m worried about him.” he said looking at Malcolm who was giving him his full undivided attention.

Malcolm nodded he could see the worry on the man’s face. Everyone was worried about William because he would not smile, laugh, play video games just be himself. They knew that William was worried that he lost his stepmother and every day with no news made it worse for the boy. Everyone kept a close eye on him and made sure William was doing ok, but they also worried about Oliver who threw himself on finding his wife, being the Green Arrow, and the mayor not falling apart for his son. 

“ How are you Oliver not with Alexis but handling the news that you have a daughter?” Malcolm asked breaking the comfortable silence between the men, Malcolm knew that Oliver’s head was going in circles after learning that he had a daughter.

Oliver shrugged softly as he fought back yawns thinking about the question, “ I don’t know what to feel. I just know that my daughter is in Hub City and I have to go get her and bring her home.” he said looking at his watch on his wrist seeing the time Oliver stood up yawning looking down to Malcolm, “Goodnight” he said smiling turning on his heel walking upstairs to his bedroom.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Leonard drove to the CCPD and parked outside the building; Piper kissed her husband cheek telling him that she would be back. The redhead waddled inside as fast her baby bump would allow her. Piper made her way up to the bullpen hoping that Singh was still here, even though it might be a long shot. 

Walking into the bullpen Piper smiled softly seeing that her captain was still at work. Piper knocked on the door and entered the office looking at her tired and overworked captain, “ I need a tomorrow and a few days off for a family emergency” she said getting straight to the point. 

Singh stopped typing up a report he was working on and looked to Piper sitting back. “ I just got off the phone with your brother about a family emergency. I assumed that you would be going with him and made sure you had the same time” The police captain said, giving the girl a knowing look before moving back to his work. 

Piper smiled softly looking at the man nodding as she turned on her heel and made her way to the door. “We’ll be back soon as possible,” Piper said looking back to the captain keeping her hand on the knob. 

“Keep me informed if you and Eddie need more time or something,” Singh said, turning his attention to the redhead before moving back to his work wanting to get it done before he went home. 

Leaving her captain alone, Piper walks downstairs to the basement headed to her morgue so she can get some work for the plane and leave a note for Terry. Walking in the morgue Piper was shocked to see Terry searching the internet about the Flash. He had report files open in front of him so he could write his reports at the same time. Piper shook her head closing the door, “ Terry I need to talk to you” She said walking to her desk grabbing a few files from her desk. 

Terry jumped a foot in his seat turning around to see Piper grabbing files on her desk. He turned around to his computer to see the internet tabs about the Flash were still up. The man’s eyes winded in a panic and quickly closed the tabs. “ What do you need to talk to me about Piper?” he asked in his timid voice. 

“ I have a family thing that happened at the last minute, so I’ll be gone for a few days. I know I am throwing you to the wolves, but it cannot be helped. But if you do need me call me ok.” Piper said grabbing a pen and sticky note proceeded to write down her cell phone number. She handed him the note turning back to her desk and grabbing everything she was looking for. 

Terry did not say anything at first not sure what the right thing was to say. “ I’ll be ok Piper, but if you need anything let me know,” He said, giving her a supportive friendly smile when she turned back to him. 

Piper smiled softly at the man hugging the files that she grabbed from her desk, “thanks I’ll see you in a few days” she said walking out of the morgue back up to her husband who was waiting patiently for her. 

Terry looked to the closed door and waited a few more minutes to make sure that Piper was gone. The man got up and walked over to his closet in the morgue, Terry pulled out a whiteboard pushed it out to the middle of the morgue. Going back to his computer the young man printed the articles and pictures he was looking at. 

As they printed Terry’s phone started to ring looking down, he saw that his mother was calling him. The man immediately put down his things and picked up the phone in a hurry, “ Mom are you ok?” Terry answered in a worried voice. 

Listening to what his mother said over the phone Terry grabbed the freshly printed papers and put them on the whiteboard with magnets. Terry sighed softly listening to his mother rubbing his head,” No not this weekend, maybe next weekend when Dad is not there” Terry told his mother gripping the phone as she proceeded to talk. 

Soon enough Terry was able to get off the phone with his mother, he kept his phone in his hand. Looking at the whiteboard in front of him was a whiteboard with Team Flash’s masked pictures on it, every article, and record of the team's heroic actions. Terry’s kind, timid personality turned into anger and rage as he looked at the picture of the Flash. 

“ You're not a hero, Flash all you and your team of criminals do is bring chaos and destruction to the city. All you people bring is hurt to innocent people and dangerous powers to dangerous people. And you all belong in prison just like the other dangerous metahumans that try to destroy the city. I will make sure that happens” Terry said with anger and rage looking at the board specifically the Flash in anger crushing his phone out of the anger he had for the metahuman and his team.


	8. Welcome To Hub City

Oliver’s alarm for Hub went off at 7 am the man had more speed this early morning. The thought of him having another child was just shocking. Oliver barely slept; he just wanted answers that he could have a daughter waiting for him. After getting dressed, packing his things Oliver walked into William’s room where he saw his son sleeping peacefully. The man kissed his son’s head softly before leaving, he grabbed his things and walked downstairs quietly as possible. 

The man walked into the foyer Oliver opened the black three-door console table with three drawers on the left wall by the stairs, what used to be there are a small table lamp and leather seats. But Alexis and Oliver moved them and put the table in its place. Alexis had all the keys to the cars and her car collection, across to the right wall is a black wall cabinet. On the wall were different pictures like from their wedding or them growing up there were also art pieces on the wall.

Oliver opened the left drawer of the console table where most of the car keys are. Alexis had small clear plastic 3M hooks in the drawer and the keys go on the hooks so they can be organized. The keys went in Alphabetical order by company. Oliver grabbed a random set of keys and walked down the hall to the two doors. The first door on the left was the laundry room and the one on the right led to the garage. The door on the back wall was a closet.

Oliver walked into the garage closing the door behind him. The man walked through their museum of the garage. They had a 30-car garage, but they did not have anything near that number until Alexis with her collection of Italian cars and motorcycles. Oliver hit the unlock/ startup button on the key fob he waited a few seconds he heard the car startup. He looked to see Alexis’s 2019 Maserati Ghibli S Q4 GranLusso in dark blue with tinted windows. The interior was deep black leather seats and black wooden detail. 

Oliver opened the trunk putting his bags in the truck and proceeded to open the garage door. He drove out of the garage before he drove off Oliver made sure the garage was closed before driving off. He drove in silence being mixed in with the morning commute, stopping at a red-light Oliver scrolled through Alexis's contacts on her touch screen dashboard. He scrolled through the long list of contacts that his wife has until he found the name he was looking for. Oliver hit the call button as the light turned green, two rings go by and the person answered their phone.

“ Lex?!” Lorenzo’s voice filled the car with shock and hope

Oliver sighed softly shaking his head driving, “ No sorry it's me, '' he said, listening to the man moving on the other end.

“ Why are you calling me from Lex’s phone Oliver? You have my phone number” Lorenzo whispered through the phone. Oliver could hear ruffling and walking from Lorenzo’s side of the conversation. 

“Well, that’s because I’m driving one of her cars. I need you to call a pilot for one of the jets. I’m flying to Hub now” Oliver said as he turned down the street driving to the airstrip. 

Before Lorenzo answered the man, Oliver could hear Lorenzo yawning and moving around.” Ok, I can do that, Why?” Lorenzo asked, whispering before opening another door.

“ It’s a family matter” Oliver answered, not giving the specifics because he knew that if anyone first it was Alexis.

On the other end, Oliver could hear typing on a keyboard before Lorenzo started to talk.” When you get to the airport, go to the private airstrip the guys will be here waiting for you. Also, whatever you do Oliver does not get any scratches on Lex’s car. It doesn’t matter if you're her husband those cars are her babies.” 

Oliver was about to make a statement about the cars, but he stopped and something else caught his interest. “ Guys? What guys?” he asked 

There was a pause on Lorenzo's side for a few minutes before he started to talk again.” Oliver, you are the husband of Alexis Sanfino one of the most feared and respected crime bosses in the world. Who also has a lot of enemies they will do anything to get to her including kidnapping her husband. Not to mention you are going to a city who can make Gotham blush.” Lorenzo explained to Oliver who tightened his grip on the wheel he hated that they thought he needed protection even though he is the Green Arrow. 

The man sighed, merging into the highway, “ Ok” Oliver said, hanging up the phone sighing softly.

Oliver eventually got to the airport he drove all the way around to the pirate runways of the airport. He drove to the jet that was waiting and ready to go, Oliver guessed it was for him since this was the only jet on the runways. He parked in front of the jet and saw two older guys who were in their late forties’ early fifties by the jets. They had lighter skin other than the warm olive skin tone Alexis has. Both men were muscular and were 6’2”, dark eyes, and light brown hair. 

Oliver was unsure about the men until he saw the Sanfino tattoos on their necks, so he knew this was his plane and got out of the car. “ Oliver, I’m Alessio and this is Rocco we are Alexis’s uncle Lorenzo called us, we are going to be your bodyguards,” Alessio said as he and Rocco sized up their niece’s new husband. 

The mayor moved under their stares, getting a little uncomfortable. “ I thought I met all of Alexis’s family at our wedding. I don’t remember meeting you guys but it’s nice to meet you both.” Oliver said, holding out his hand, Alessio and Rocco looked at each other then shook his hand.

“That’s because we weren’t able to make it to the wedding or Sienna’s funeral. We were both in Ireland developing new business and business deals. While also being developing new allies. It’s nice to finally meet our niece's husband and that she has someone who’s not like our brother.” Rocco said, shaking his head in disgust remembering what Luca did to Alexis when she was growing up. Alessio’s jaws tighten also remembering those memories that everyone wants to believe did not happen.

Oliver looked at the older men with a surprised look on his face. He was shocked to see the men almost angry at what their brother did to his daughter. Oliver did not think anyone cared what Luca was doing to Alexis that is why no one was stopping him. But clearly, there was much more to that story that he does not know about. “We have to stop at Central first then go to Hub” Oliver informed them as he opened the trunk of the car. 

“ Ok, we got the car and your bag. Get on the jet Oliver” Rocco said, taking the car keys from the man. Oliver nodded, putting up a little fight with the older men. Walking into the jet he was surprised this one was very spacious. There was a TV on the wall, captain chairs with tables by the window and couch along the wall, and a few smaller tables in front of the couch. There was a wet bar also along with speakers on the wall for the TV. Oliver walked down the hall he saw closets, a bathroom, and a closet just for weapons. Oliver saw a room that was a conference room and there was another room which was an office. 

When Alessio and Rocco climb on the jet for taking off. As the plane flew into the sky Oliver walked into the last room down the hall. He opened the door and saw it was a bedroom. Oliver knew it was Alexis' room since he could smell his wife’s perfume. Coconut, pineapple, melon with a hint of whiskey. 

Oliver closed the door behind him walking in the room Oliver saw pictures on the wall. Alexis with her mom and sister some included her father, her whole family, and Piper. He smiled softly at their wedding photos. A picture of them with William was also there on the wall.

Oliver sat on the bed on the side he usually sleeps on. Pulling out his phone Oliver texted Piper and Eddie that he is flying to Central now. After sending the text to his siblings he laid on the bed and fell asleep for a nap.

————————————————-----------------

Piper was awakened by her alarm, she sighed softly and rolled over, and hit the off button. She laid there for a minute before getting up to shower. Leonard woke up once Piper moved from the bed. He sat there for a few times as Piper showered and got in a long-sleeved red and white shirt, loose sweats, and uggs. 

Leonard forced himself out of the bed, he checked her bags making sure she had everything for Hub. He also took her bags downstairs, so she did not have to, Piper once she was dressed walked out of her room and went to the baby's room to kiss him goodbye. Piper also kissed her other kids’ goodbye not wanting to wake them up she sneaked in and out. Leonard walked outside in PJs with Piper’s luggage when he saw Eddie pull into the driveway. He put the luggage in Eddie’s trunk as Piper walked out of the house with her purse. 

Piper walked over to the car and opened the passenger door putting her purse on the seat. She walked around to the trunk to her husband, “ I’ll see you in a few days” Piper said to Leonard who shut the trunk close and walked over and kissed his wife. 

“ Keep your eyes peeled in Hub and keep the knife I put in your purse on you all the time,” Leonard said, looking down to the redhead in his arms who gave him a look for sneaking the weapon in her bag. Leonard did not care about the look; he was worried about his wife’s and unborn son’s safety. Leonard brought her in another sweet tender kiss before leading her to the passenger door. 

Piper looked at her husband and kissed him once more, smiling softly, “ I love you” she said smiling softly as they stood by the passenger door. 

“ I love you to snowflake, just be careful both of you,” Leonard said, cresting her baby bump, bending over to kiss her bump. Leonard helped her get in the car and waved to his brother in law, “ Hey Eddie you guy be careful. Eddie watched her” The ice criminal said looking to his brother in law helping Piper buckle her seat belt. 

“ I won’t, don’t worry, '' Eddie said, looking at Leonard who nodded and closed Piper’s car door. Eddie started to drive to the airport they stopped for breakfast Piper fell asleep not too long after getting back in the car. When they reached their destination Eddie gently woke Piper up as they drove around to the private airstrip of the airport. 

The siblings drove over to the jet where they saw Oliver in all black and wearing sunglasses standing in front of the plane with authority. Alessio and Rocco stood behind Oliver with their guns like bodyguards watching for threats. Eddie pulled in front of them and the two just stared at their brother. “ Do you think he’s adjusting or doesn’t know how he looks?” Piper asked Eddie who took a picture of his twin as he wore a shit-eating smile.

“ I think he just doesn’t know which makes it better, '' Eddie said laughing as he put the car in park and turned the vehicle off. They got out of the car, Eddie popped the trunk Alessio and Rocco grabbed the bags from the trunk and drove the car into their hanger. '' So, mob boss, how are we doing today?” Eddie asked, looking at his brother as Piper started to laugh shaking her head at her brother. 

Oliver looked at his siblings shaking his head with a small smile. The trio climbed onto the jet and got comfortable in the seats as they waited for the plane to take off. “ Once we land in Hub what’s first?” Piper asked once they were in the air heading to Hub City.

“ We have to land outside Hub because there is no airport in the city, so once we land and drive in I’m thinking child services,” Oliver said looking at them sighing softly as they all fell into a silence. Piper fell asleep in her part of the couch; Oliver was sitting at one of the tables trying to get some work he brought done. 

Eddie relaxed on the couch he looked at the small table beside the couch seeing a remote he grabbed it thinking TV would pass the time. The cop lounged on the couch hitting the red power button expecting the nearby TV to turn on. Instead of a TV show coming out all the sudden Wretched and Divine by the Black Veil Brides blasted loudly through speakers. The unexpected siblings all jumped by the suddenly loud music. 

Eddie quickly hit a random button not paying attention. He changed the song to Tourniquet by Evanescence. Oliver and Piper looked at each other both hiding an amused smirk, as Eddie hit another button to change the song to Freakshow by Skillet. Eddie sighed looking at the remote in his hands not sure what button would be the right one. “ Eddie knock it off” Oliver snapped at his brother grabbing the remote from his grasp turning the volume down to a respectful level. “

“ Sorry I can’t think straight when your wife’s music was about to make us deaf. Though every time I find out something new about her makes me wonder why she married you.” Eddie snapped back at his twin who looked at the man with an annoyed face that Eddie matched. Before anything happened, Piper got up and took the remote from Oliver and turned off the music. 

Piper walked over to the table and opened the drawer, grabbed the remote that was inside, and tossed the one she took from Oliver and tossed it in. “ Knock it off you two, here is the TV remote. Alexis would usually have music blasting when she is working, English channels start in the 400s.” Piper said giving Eddie the right one before moving back to her seat to fall asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane soon enough landed on the closest airstrip to Hub City the group moved to the limo that was waiting for them. The limo drove them into Hub City, the only city that can beat Gotham in crime and corruption. The city was surrounded by smog and constant rain, this weather pattern was only around the city like it was cursed. Occasionally there would be sun and a clear day but that was rare. “Where to Oliver'' Alessio asked as he drove them into the city. 

Looking out of his window Oliver saw what Hub City has to offer, all the stores were broken into, windows, if no one was living in the apartment, were shattered, the walls were graffitied by street gangs. The city was being run by crime families, gangs, crime ran the city while corruption was king. The normal, innocent hard-working people live in fear and poverty because of crime and corruption. “ Child services,” Oliver answered looking to Alessio sitting back in his seat.

The trio sat in the limo quietly as they looked out the window watching the city pass by. The limo stopped at the child service building, which looked like a run-down police station. Alessio and Rocco stayed in the hallway even though Oliver wanted them to wait at the car, but he knew that they would not let him leave their sights. The group walked into the dimly lit lobby and went to the front desk where a woman knitting sat. “ Hi, I would like to speak to Bernice,” Oliver said to the woman behind the desk holding the letter in his hand. 

The woman behind the desk stopped her knitting looking at Oliver and the group. She rolled her eyes getting up from her seat stomping to a nearby office. An older woman in her late 50s caked-on makeup dressed in a pencil skirt and blazer. “ I’m Bernice. What can I do for you?” She asked looking at the group, mainly Oliver.

“ I’m Oliver Queen and I got this letter from you saying that you have my daughter,” Oliver said unfolding the letter handing it the woman standing before him chewing on gum. Bernice took the letter quickly, reading it. As she did so her face turned from her resting bored, bitch face to shock and surprise. 

Bernice took a breath clearing her throat folding the letter before handing it back. “ I’m sorry but we don’t have your daughter. And I certainly did not send you that letter” she said brushing it off looking at the group, the Queen siblings knew something was up with Bernice. 

Oliver looked at Bernice taking the letter from her. The mayor sighed softly as they talked,” The letter has your name on it at the bottom. Right here you said we have reason to believe that a child in our care, Azalea Sky could be your daughter. I am reaching out to you in hopes to get in contact with you about Azalea. Now you're telling me that you didn’t write this.” He said, looking at Bernice who moved her lips in a thin line. 

The social worker placed her hands on her hips raising an eyebrow. “ Mr. Queen Azalea Sky is not your daughter,” Bernice said turning on her heel walking into her office. Oliver followed her inside, closing her office door, keeping Piper and Eddie in the lobby as they talked privately. 

Oliver sat down in front of Bernice’s desk as she took a seat behind her desk. “ Why are you so sure that she isn’t my daughter,” Oliver asked, placing his hands on his lap looking at the social worker. The man sat back in his chair getting annoyed about the older woman and not telling him what he wants to know. 

Bernice shook her head, sighing almost annoyed that he was bothering her, the social worker turned around to her file cabinet and ripped one of them open going through the files trying to find the right one. Grabbing the file, she was looking for Bernice turned back around to Oliver moving the file on her desk. “Azalea Sky’s mother committed suicide a few years ago. There was nothing about a father and her mother’s family did not want anything to do with her. So, we placed her with a foster family, and she is also a troublemaker, Azalea just turned 18 I extended her supervision. Frankly, I don’t understand why you would want her.” Bernice said, looking at the man hoping that would be enough for him to leave her office. 

“Ok listen to me, I don’t know if you have kids but I do and I just received a letter from you or someone else using your resources stating that I may have a daughter. You are not even going to entertain that possibility that she has a family outside Hub who is willing to take care of her. I’m not a social worker but that sounds like something anyone would drop everything to find out if I am her father.” Oliver snapped at the older woman, he could tell there was something that Bernice was hiding from him, it would not surprise him if she cut corners and did not bother looking into Azalea's possible relatives. 

Bernice sighed softly looking at the younger man she did not appreciate his attitude towards her. “ To get Azalea into the office I would have to call her foster family so they can drive her here. Do you know how inconvenient that is to them Mr., Queen,” she said with a small amount of attitude not wanting to do anything else, in Bernice’s mind she entertained this enough and nothing else can be done. 

Oliver stood up from his seat shaking his head looking at Bernice glaring at her, he put his hands on his hips and proceeded to talk.” Azalea deserves to know if there is a family who wants her and from you told me it sounds like you have assed trying to find Azalea's family, Also that someone broke in your office to write this letter that you said you didn’t send. Or your worse lying. Bernice, I don’t give a damn if this is an inconvenience to them, call the foster family.” Oliver snapped at the older woman not having any more of Bernice's excuses, he watched as Bernice rolled her eyes grabbing her desk phone dialing Azalea's foster parents.


	9. Azalea Sky

As they were waiting for Azalea to come to the office, Oliver, Eddie, and Piper were taken to a nearby conference room. Oliver stood by the glass wall surrounding the room, his arms crossed on his chest. Piper and Eddie sat at the table looking at their brother who was seething with anger at the older woman. “What happened Oliver?” Piper asked, looking at her older brother from her seat. 

Oliver sighed, calming himself before he answered the question, turning to his siblings with a small sigh. “Bernice didn’t want to call for Azalea, she didn’t care that maybe her father was here,” Oliver said, shaking his head as the anger rose in him once more. He pulled out his phone and decided to call Laurel to get an update on their killer. “Hey, did anything last night or this morning,” Oliver said once his sister-in-law answered. 

Laurel was currently in her father’s office in SCPD when she answered Oliver’s call the lawyer could not get two words out since he started to talk. She looked around her father’s office looking for him before closing the office door before she responded. “ Another family was discovered early this morning. The killer returned to the glades killing another lower soldier and his family along with the family’s cat” Laurel said sitting down behind the desk. 

Oliver shook his head thinking about the rapid body count in his city, “They're still making it seem like it's a gang war? What about Quintin?” he asked, wondering what Laurel’s father was doing.

“ They are but the media will eventually get smart and realize that this isn’t a gang war. I am just happy that we do not have an actual gang war in the city. But I do think that if the SCPD or we don’t do anything to stop this psycho the crime bosses are going to take matters in their own hands.” Laurel said over the phone sitting back in her father’s chair shaking her head knowing what was going to happen if the crime bosses in their city decided to hunt down the person threatening their people and families. 

Oliver did not say anything he knew what that meant, a bloodbath in Starling that no one would be safe from. He knew that the Sanfino could fall victim to the serial killer, but also so could Alexis which means he and his kids could also be victims. “ It's also a matter of time the killer goes after the bosses themselves which mean Alexis when she comes back to Starling. Oddly enough it's almost safer for her to be away” Laurel told the mayor after some silence. 

“ Yeah, I’m still going to bring her home one way or another. We need to get this under control, what is the Chief doing” Oliver asked as he checked the hall once more in hopes to see Azalea even though he doesn’t know what she looks like. 

“ I know and it won’t stop anyone from looking for Alexis. The chief is laying everything at my dad’s feet.” Laurel explained Oliver could easily hear the frustration in her voice. 

Oliver shook his head knowing what it meant when shit hit the fan the chief would blame Quintin. “ Great. Keep me updated ok broth ends ok” he said knowing that will be the case the team will make sure to keep their leader in the news. 

“Will do but stay focused on your daughter ok. Don’t worry we’ll get this psycho.” She said before ending the call, Oliver sighed softly rubbing his forehead so many things were running 

\------------------------------------------------------

The hours passed by slowly as the trio stayed in the dimly lit conference room, Oliver would look out the glass walls looking for a teenage girl, but he does not know who he was looking for. But he hoped that maybe seeing a teenage girl something would tell him that is his daughter. Piper and Eddie both stayed quiet not wanting to piss Oliver off more than he is by the waiting. 

But soon enough the trio saw a teenage girl who looked to be eighteen maybe seventeen standing tall at 5 '7, slim built, fair white skin and had the same blue eyes light brown hair as Oliver. The teen was wearing dirty blue jeans, a black t-shirt with purple zip up hoodie over it, purple vans, and a purple black bookbag. The siblings looked at the female version of Oliver in shock. There was no question that she was Oliver’s daughter, “ Holy shit” Piper said out of shock looking at the girl. 

Eddie looked to his brother then back to the teenager saying out loud what they were all thinking. “She is yours no doubt,” Eddie said as the three stared at the teenager they could not tear their eyes away. Oliver nodded to his twin and his stomach did twists the same nervous yet comfortable feeling he had when he met William. 

The door opened, breaking their gaze look to a nervous intern holding a swab test in his hands. “Uhh Mr., Queen I was ordered to swab your cheek for the paternity test,” The intern said nervously looking at the politician. Oliver wanted to snap at the intern, but he just kept his mouth shut and nodded knowing it was not the intern's fault and he was doing his job. 

The politician opened his mouth allowing the intern to swab his cheek, Oliver just wanted to get this over with so he could see his daughter. Piper and Eddie watched as their brother was getting more annoyed by the second. Once it was complete, they watched the intern put the swap in a bag and quietly left, leaving them alone once more.

Oliver sat down at the table. He did not like that it was almost like pulling teeth to meet his daughter. Once again, they were stuck at the waiting game, the man rubbed his forehead feeling a stress headache coming on. Then the door opened Piper and Eddie imminently looked up and saw the teenager standing in the doorway. “Oliver Queen?” the teen asked. 

The man looked up to see the teen in the doorway, Oliver stopped up looking at her, he still could not believe how similar they looked. “I’m Azalea Sky your daughter,” Azalea said pushing her brunette hair behind her ears playing with her purple jacket sleeves. 

Even though it was still a shock to suddenly have another child, especially a teenager. Oliver walked up to Azalea and imminently pulled her into a hug. Azalea, not expecting the reaction she got from her father hugged him back smiling brightly. She looked to the other two people at the table Oliver noticed and brought her over to the table. “This is Piper and Eddie there my siblings and your aunt and uncle,” He said seeing Azalea's smile grow bigger. 

Piper and Eddie hugged their niece, Oliver watched as Azalea looked like a child on Christmas, he could not help but feel guilty even though he did not know about her until recently. He can see was all she wanted to be part of a family who loved and cared for her. “ Quick question, how old are you?” Eddie asked, earning a smack from Piper who shook her head.

Oliver sighed softly at his brother and led Azalea to a chair as he sat down at the table, he looked at her knowing she probably was wondering what was happening. “I know you probably have so many questions about what’s going on,” Oliver said 

Azalea sat in her chair looking at her father taking a breath as her heart pounding finally she was meeting her father and her real family. “ I’m 18…...uncle Eddie. I already know what is going on, I was the one who sent the letter to you. And it was not easy my lord. I had to wait until she left me alone in the office. Find my files and birth certificate, then type the letter and make sure to send it out. All while keeping it from her” Azalea said, shrugging softly like it was a normal thing to do. 

Listening to their niece, Piper, and Eddie sitting there impressed by her actions, Oliver was shocked to learn that his name was on her birth certificate “ I’m on your birth certificate? Why the fuck is Bernice giving me an issue and doing this” Oliver said mostly to his siblings looking at them trying to remain calm for Azalea. 

“Because she didn’t believe it and I quote ‘that Oliver Queen is not the father of a girl whose mother was a no-good lazy drug addict hooker. Who was too high that she killed herself.’ I also stole my birth certificate when I found it and wrote the letter.” Azalea said, pulling the paper tightly folded paper out of her jeans pocket and handed it to her dad. 

Oliver unfolded the paper he saw his name was on the paper along with the mother which threw him in for another shock. He looked at Azalea and suddenly her age made sense to him, “ Your mom is Natasha Sky?” Oliver asked just to confirm what the paper said, Piper and Eddie just like Oliver the teen’s age suddenly made sense. Azalea nodded not saying one word.

Their conversation was cut off by Bernice walking into the conference room holding a folder, “ well it looks like you are Azalea’s father Mr. Queen. I don’t know how you got that letter but it's a match” She said sternly shaking her head almost glaring at her Azalea who just smiled at the older woman.

Oliver held up the birth certificate to the older woman who went white seeing the paper in Oliver’s hand. Azalea's innocent smile turned smug looking at the older woman and waved to the older woman. “ I’m going to take my daughter back to her foster family house, grab her things, and take her home. You are going to get every file, piece of information you have on Azalea and give it to me,” he said glaring at the older woman who just glared back but nodded. 

The woman gathered Azalea's information without a word and let the family leave the office with no word. Oliver looked down to his daughter who was walking next to him, “ Do you want to get food or get your things first?” Oliver asked as they walked out of the building to the front steps seeing the limo, they came in waiting for them. 

Azalea was about to answer but when she was going to turn to walk down the sidewalk, she was shocked to see her family getting in the limo. “The limo is yours? And yeah food first I’m starving” she said looking at her father who was standing at the door waiting for her to get in.

She sat next to her father in awe looking around the limo. “ where do you want to eat?” Oliver asked, looking down at the teen as Alessio started to drive them away from the building. 

Azalea looked at them thinking for one full second before answering. “Big Belly Burger.” The limo stopped at Big Belly Burger. Once at the fast-food restaurant, they ordered, and Oliver paid for everyone and made sure that Alessio and Rocco Had something to eat. The men were sitting at a table near the family watching everything. 

As the family ate their dinner, Oliver looked to Azalea who was happily eating her greaser burger. “ So, Azalea do you have a school here?” Oliver asked, trying to get to know his daughter but also trying not to make it awkward. 

“ No, I want to go to school but everyone told me that I can’t go because I would be trouble and I’m not smart enough,” She said shrugging it off while the adults looked at each other all had the same annoyed and angry look to whoever told Azalea that. 

“ We’re going to leave tomorrow morning and head home. Is there anything you need to get?” Oliver asked her as he sipped his Soda. 

The teen thought to herself for a few minutes before her eyes went wide. “ Phiti, I can’t forget him even if I forget everything else,” Azalea said looking to her dad who nodded flipping through the file finding the address he needed looking to the two Italians showing it to them. 

Once they were done with their food the family filed in the limo and was taken to the house. Oliver went in with Azalea, Rocco went with the pair having Alessio stay with Eddie and Piper. Azalea walked up to the porch and grabbed the key under the welcome mat. 

Azalea led the group into the house she ran upstairs and walked into the bedroom she shares with few other girls. She quickly packed her two bags with everything she owns and her cat's things. Walking downstairs she went to Oliver who took the bags she grabbed the cat's kennel, “Phiti comes on we're going on a trip” Azalea said walking to the white fluffy cat sleeping on the couch.

After her pet was secured in his kennel Azalea left the house and did not look back, the family was taken to a hotel in one of the nicer parts of the city. They got one of the best hotel rooms everyone has their rooms. Azalea laid in her bed petting her cat as she just processed the day's actions. She sighed softly after a few minutes and walked out to the family room and saw Oliver by himself reading her files as if he is trying to catch up on her life. Azalea sat down on the couch not saying anything. “ What was your mom like?” Oliver asked, closing the files looking to Azalea.

“ Natasha wasn’t a mom, she was drunk all the time, forgetful, angry all the time, aggressive, drug addict, she couldn’t hold down a job and couldn’t do the simple things like cooking. I had to grow up fast clean the apartment, make money that she made me give some to her so she can get drugs or go drink. I did the food shopping and paid the bills while raising myself. She would also bring men home, never really interested in my life unless it makes her look good, closed off. She used to say that I was a burden that God was punishing her. I just wanted a mom like everyone else had but I guess not, screaming at me all the time, little patience. If I did something wrong, she would throw something at me…... She died drinking paint thinner thinking it was Vodka a few years ago. I hate alcohol, those personality traits scare me. The odd thing I’m not sad that she died or anything” Azalea told her father letting everything she was feeling and kept to herself over the years go. Someone was finally interested in just listening to her. 

Oliver’s heart broke listening to the teenager he could not believe that her mom was like that. He felt guilty for not finding her sooner, Oliver remembered her mother; he could not imagine her growing up to be someone like that. The man pulled his daughter in a hug which Azalea happily returned as tears fell from her eyes quietly as her father whispered sweet nothings to her holding her close.


	10. Welcome Home Azalea

Azalea soon went to bed tired from the day's events. Oliver went back to investigate her file trying to catch up on what he missed. He saw her grades, detentions, her run-ins with the cops. Which did not shock him too much because of the city and environment she grew up in. 

Though he was happy Azalea slept in one of the bedrooms Oliver looked through her file trying to catch up on his daughter's life. He knew it would be almost impossible without getting to know her, knowing what her mother was like he felt like he was reasonable for what happened to her. Piper looked to her brother standing in the doorway, she knew what Oliver was thinking just by him studying the file. “It's not your fault Oliver whatever happened to her. You didn’t know she was alive until recently.” Piper said walking over to her brother sitting next to him.

Oliver sighed nodding listening to his sister closing the files as Eddie walked into the room behind Piper the two sat down looking at Oliver. “ I was listening to Azalea about her mom and it got me thinking that even though mom, dad wasn’t perfect we still had a better upbringing. We could easily have a mom like Azalea or have a dad like Leonard and Alexis, we could have turned out differently. All of us even Bradley” Oliver explained looking at the two handing them the files. 

Piper and Eddie read the file of their niece; their stomach dropped as their hearts broke. “We got lucky in a way to have them as our parents. You know we don’t talk about him anymore or even mention him.” Piper said looking at her brothers as they all went quiet thinking about the oldest sibling, Bradley. He has been a sensitive subject since he went missing in action. 

Eddie started to chuckle thinking to himself looking at his siblings. “ Brad would be losing his shit right now. You have an eighteen daughter, and her mom is fucking Natasha Sky the craziest girl in school. Brad always said don’t fuck crazy.” The siblings laughed remembering that memory of their older brother smiling softly as they kept the tears at bay. 

Oliver pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and checked for any call or text from Isabella although he knew deep down there was not going to be any kind of message or missed call. Oliver looked at his phone Lock Screen disappointed not seeing anything from his mother-in-law. Oliver also secretly hopes that Alexis might have gotten a phone or way to let him know she is alive. But there was nothing that could be Alexis, no phone call, no text. 

Piper and Eddie notice their brother’s attitude change. “ you ok Oliver?” Piper asked her brother as he let out a small sigh putting his phone down. 

“ I was just checking to see if Isabella called or texted. Even Alexis, but nothing. I just want my wife home and everything to go back to normal as soon as possible. I’m also worried about Isabella; she's not answering me at all.” Oliver said, shaking his head as he started to yawn growing tired from the day's activities. Piper and Eddie knew nothing that they would say will make anything better. The siblings stayed silent for a few minutes before deciding to turn in for the night. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing the door to her room Piper changed into her pj's sitting on the bed she decided to FaceTime Leonard. As the phone rang, she thought maybe he went to bed, but after the third ring, he answered. “Sorry Pipedream I was helping the kids register for the GED program at the community college,” Leonard said sitting down on the couch in their family room.

“That's great. I thought they weren’t interested in getting their GED’s” Piper said as she remembered that conversation, after Leonard’s oldest kids came to live with them. Piper suggested that they get their GED since like Leonard they did not get their high school diploma. They either did not care about school or were in and out of trouble with the law. Piper could not help but smile hearing her step kids whom she loves to put their lives on the right path. 

“Yeah, they start in the fall. How is Oliver’s daughter” Leonard asked, looking at his wife through his phone. 

Piper gave her husband a look that just told him the day was long,” First Azalea is 18 meaning Oliver had to get Natasha, her mom, pregnant very young. Second, the child services people did not even look to see if she has a father. Oliver is on the birth certificate and they were so sure that she is not Oliver's daughter that they did not even investigate it. Azalea’s mom was this girl whom Oliver messed around with when he was a freshman in high school. She was a year older than him and she was very religious crazy from what I remember.” Piper explained to her husband who listened to every word that she said. 

Leonard nodded along listening to his wife; he did not say anything while she was talking getting every bit of information. “So how did she die?” he asked 

“Natasha wasn’t the best mom, she was abusive, can’t hold down a job, a drug-addicted drunk who didn’t remember simple things which made Azalea do what a parent should do. Natasha killed herself by somehow drinking paint thinner thinking it was vodka” Piper answered much to Leonard’s surprise hearing what happened to his niece’s mother. 

The conversation was interrupted by the cries of their six-month-old son, Leonard got up from his spot and walked them up to the nursery. “ I also think Michael started to teeth. He's crying a lot, pulling at his ears he didn’t want to eat” Leonard said to Piper who silently agreed with everything he said. 

“I’ll be home tomorrow but maybe use a cold washcloth to soothe his gums to help him sleep. Stop at Target tomorrow to get some teething toy and fruit to chill.” Piper said to her husband, smiling at her baby, rubbing her bump loving as she spent time with her family even though it is virtual. 

Leonard got a washcloth from Benjamin as the four walked into the nursery hearing the baby crying. The siblings love Michael and the unborn baby almost immediately after meeting them. Piper stayed on the call as they tried to calm Michael down just so he could sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Oliver in his room sitting in the bed read more of the file catching up finally on Azalea’s life. Closing the file, he sighed softly, what he read he could not believe the hard life Azalea had so far. Losing her mother, getting in trouble with the police, no one giving a damn about you that you were kept from your family. 

The man looked at the time, Oliver got up from the bed putting the file on his dresser before walking out of his room. He walked over to Azalea's room opening the door Oliver chuckled softly. Oliver saw the teen sleeping with the lights still on, her headphones falling out of her ears that are connected to her iPod lying next to her. Azalea’s DS was in her hands and about to drop to the floor. 

Oliver gently took the earphones out of her ears and paused the song she was listening to, he took the DS out of her hands and placed both electronics on the bedside table. Looking back over to his daughter, he saw the blankets falling on the floor Oliver grabbed them and laid them over Azalea. He kissed her forehead goodnight before walking out of the room quietly turning out the lights. 

\------------------------------------------------

Laurel walked into the DA office holding her briefcase in one hand and the other holding coffee. She made her way to her office after saying a pleasant good morning to others. Laurel closed her office door behind her as she set her coffee and briefcase on her desk. 

She logged into the system the first thing she decided to look at her emails. Laurel responded to a few emails before reading the newest police report on the latest killing. The lawyer rubbed her temples lightly seeing the cops did not have more evidence wise but that will not stop her from looking while balancing her other work. 

Laurel opened a few case files from another case she is prosecuting later this week. As she was reading the case files writing her trail notes in silence there was a knock at the office door, “Yes.” Laurel called out not even looking up from what she is reading. 

“Laurel Lance?” A voice filled the room catching Laurel's attention. 

“It’s Laurel Merlyn now,” Laurel said looking up she saw standing in the middle of her office was a handsome man wearing a suit in her office. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes, toned athletic body, standing tall at 6’0’’,

The man had a confident, calming, friendly, kind, smart, and some tough presence. The man had a pearly white smile that women all over the world fall for. “Who are you?” Laurel said to the man looking at him confused on why he was here in her office. 

Chuckling softly the man walking over to her desk Laurel stood up watching every move he made. “I’m sorry I thought you knew I was coming, I am Noah Scott a special prosecutor assigned to help you find your latest serial killer,” Noah said, holding out a hand to Laurel who looked at him with an unsure look.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver was the first person to wake up in the hotel suite, he decided to go work out for a little bit. He worked out for an hour, returning to the room he ordered breakfast and made sure he was able to get a newspaper. After a shower and getting dressed he started to hear people move, Oliver like every morning checked his phone for a text or call but nothing. 

Room service came to the room, Oliver brought it in the room closing the door, he took his food sitting at the table and read the newspaper as he ate. Looking at the front page he saw the headline by C.C. Locke, Is there another Question in town? Oliver saw a picture of someone dressed as a question. 

Slowly everyone came out of their room and came to the table with the food, they stayed at the hotel for another hour which was enough time for everyone to eat, relax a little bit and pack everything up. Once the family was checked out, they were driven to the airport by Alessio and met Rocco at the jet. 

Azalea looked at the huge jet with her mouth open in shock, she knew the Queen’s were well off, but she did not think they would have private jets. As she climbed inside the jet, she was even more impressed. Azalea gripped her cat’s carrier in one hand and her DS in the other, her new life was completely different from what she was used to. 

Azalea found a seat she had to keep Phiti in his carrier, she did get water from the fridge and pour some in a bowl. She kept his carrier facing her just in case he started to have some anxiety. When they took off, she put her earplugs in and started to play some music on her iPod while playing a game on her DS to pass the time. 

Oliver sitting near his daughter brought some work that he needed to do, he smiled softly watching her get comfortable. The man did wonder how she was adjusting to her new life and having her world turned upside down. But as far he could tell she was happy and could not wait to leave Hub. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The plane landed in Central so they could drop Piper and Eddie off, but Oliver thought it was a good opportunity for Azalea to meet her family in Central. Eddie and Piper left in Eddie’s car to go see their loved ones. While Oliver and Azalea had one of Alexis's cars, the teen was shocked to see a brand new 2019 Ferrari 488 GTB in red.

“I noticed you only had two bags. Did you want to go shopping?” Oliver asked as they got in the car, Alessio and Rocco stayed at the jet though they texted every Sanfino member letting them know Oliver and Azalea Alexis’s stepdaughter is in the city. 

Azalea was in shock just by being in a car that she only saw the rich people on TV look to her dad. “Umm Old Navy?” she asked Oliver just nodded and drove to the store. Azalea stared out the window looking at the city she took in the sun and all the sights with a huge smile on her face.

The pair got to the store and Oliver just quietly followed Azalea to the section she wanted. He watched as Azalea found a few more clothing items, most in purple, he knew she did not have much since no one cared about her until now. Azalea grabbed as much as she could carry clothes and new tennis shoes. She walked back to Oliver expecting him to tell her to put it back but much to her surprise he asked, “All done?” 

Oliver paid for everything which was not cheap, but Azalea saw how Oliver brushed it off like the hundred dollars was nothing. She watched as he pulled out a black credit card just as she thought nothing else could surprise her. Though she saw the name on the card was not his, she saw in silver letters the name on the card is Alexis Sanfino. The duo stopped at GameStop, which was next door, Azalea picked up a few more games before going back to the car. 

Oliver started to drive them to Piper’s house which was outside the city, Azalea looked at her dad after a while and asked, “So we have family in Central?” 

“ Yeah, your aunt Piper and uncle Eddie live here, along with Piper’s husband and kids and Eddie's boyfriend. There are a few others whom we consider family. You'll meet them at aunt Piper’s house.” Oliver explained looking to Azalea for a few seconds before looking back to the road. Azalea smiled softly to herself. She had a big family from the sounds of it which were something she always wanted.

Oliver has music playing when they fell into a comfortable silence as they drove to his sister’s house. “I saw on your card the name was different. It said Alexis Sanfino. Who is that?” Azalea asked, confused. 

“Alexis Sanfino is my wife, I was going to tell you about her when we got home. She is currently out of the country on a…...business trip” Oliver explained to Azalea though he struggled at the end. 

Azalea bit her lip thinking about having a stepmother, she did want a real family and that included a real mom. “So, when will I meet her?” Azalea asked nervously, she did not want to get too excited about the real possibility of having a real mom yet. 

\------------------------------------------------------

The duo pulled into Piper and Leonard’s driveway; they stayed in the car until Azalea was ready to meet her family. She started to have a small panic attack when they pulled into the development, Oliver calmed her down and promised they would not go in until she was ready. After five minutes Azalea said she was ready, walking inside the house and walking into the family room. They saw every seat was taken, that some people had to sit on the floor, suddenly eyes were on the new member. 

“Azalea this is Caitlin, Iris, Ralph, Harry, Wally, Joe, Cecile, Axel, Hartley, Roy, Mark. Your uncle Lenoard, uncle Barry, uncle Cisco, and Aunt Lisa. Cousins Louise, LJ, Benjamin, Lincoln, and Michel. Everyone, this is Azalea, my daughter.” Oliver said introducing Azalea to her new family each person waved to her so Azalea knew who was. 

Azalea waved to the people. She was shocked at the number of people but happy at the same time. The cousins got along great and like the Snart kids, she fell head over heels for her baby cousin. While they hung out and got to know each other the adults sneaked into the kitchen. “ You didn’t mention Ray, Sara, and Mick the other legends” Cecile pointed out to the anchor. 

Oliver opened the fridge pulling out a water bottle he nodded to Cecile’s statement, “I know” Oliver replied. 

“Why? When William knows about the legends. Did you at least tell her about everyone?” Hartley questioned Oliver who just shook his head as he looked over to the cousins sipping his water. 

The group was shocked by the father’s choices though he may have reasons to keep things hidden from her. “In the past 24 hours, Azalea learned she has not only a father but a family, left Hub the place she knows to live somewhere else, came from nothing to ride in limos, private jets, Italian sports cars. I just want her to adjust before putting another shock in her lap that's all.” Oliver explained to the group who could not blame him for taking everything in stages. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Azalea stayed for lunch and a little while longer before they drove back to the airstrip and flew home. The two landed in Starling late at night, Rocco and Alessio packed the car with their bags and what they bought in the car. The two made sure it was safe before letting the two off the plane. Azalea chuckled thinking the bodyguards were overprotective, the father and daughter drove to the Queen manor in the same car Oliver to the airport. 

Azalea looked at the house with amazement even when they walked inside bags in hand. Oliver led her upstairs quietly; they walked down the second-floor hallway stopping at one of the bedroom doors. Oliver placed his bag down, opening the door Azalea saw her dream room. “My room is the last bedroom in this hallway, and this is your room, I kind of figured you like purple” Oliver noting her purple hoodie, shoes most of her clothes were in the color. 

The bedroom suite was not as huge as the others, but it was not too small. She smiled seeing the purple wallpaper on the walls and light purple painted ceiling. In the middle of the ceiling was a modern cluster chandelier, the back wall has a queen size bed with the sheets and the pillow has different shades of purple cousin headboard. On each side of the bed were windows and silver metal modern nightstands with lamps on each one. Directly across the bed in the middle of the room was a dark purple velvet couch with a small round glass sliver metal table next to the couch. 

There were two light purple chairs in the middle of the area was a large round glass top silver metal table. On the wall in front of the area is a fireplace painted purple hanging above the fireplace was a TV. On the left were wall-mounted bookshelves that are empty and a desk area the same on the right along with a mirror leaning against the wall. The bedroom was Piper’s teen bedroom when she married Leonard, they had everything moved out and bought new furniture. 

Azalea looked to the doors on each side of the fireplace, “The right door is your closet, and the left is your bathroom” Oliver informed her, smiling softly placing her things on the couch.

Azalea nodded listening to what he said, looking at her dad she hugged him and smiled when he returned the hug. “Thank you, dad,” she said 

Oliver smiled widely when he heard her call him dad, he kissed her head gently smiling softly saying goodnight. Oliver left her alone, closing the door behind him, Azalea smiled sitting down on the couch taking Phiti out of his cage, “We're home buddy.” she said, yawning softly. 

Oliver closed the door to his room and unpacked, he took a shower walking out of the bathroom he wanted to see Alexis listening to Nickelback doing work on her laptop ready for bed. She would look up to him and give him a look that would drive him crazy all night. But at the moment that was just a want, sitting on the bed dressed and ready to fall asleep he wasn’t surprised when his phone started to ring but he was shocked to see it was Isabella trying to FaceTime him. 

Oliver quickly grabbed his phone and could not hit answer fast enough, “Isabella” he answered seeing his mother in law safe and healthy on the other end

“Hi Oliver honey, I’m sorry that I never got back to you or Piper. I just did not have anything to tell you two. I have no idea where Alexis is, and I didn’t want to spread false hope” Isabella explained to Oliver who nodded he understood what she was saying and hung on every word like its gospel. 

He looked for clues on where she could be, Isabella was sitting on a couch and behind her was a window and he could see the Eiffel tower. “Are you sleeping, Oliver?” Isabella asked him, taking his mind out of his thoughts. 

“ I try but I can’t until I find Alexis and Dante aren’t helping me well no one is helping me in the family. I was hoping you could help me Isabella please.” Oliver said his voice changed from his usual confident tone to desperate showing her how he was truly feeling. 

Isabella sighed softly, listening to Oliver looking up past her phone trying to find the right words before looking back to her son-in-law. “ Everything will be ok trust me I have been where you are as a wife and a mother. Right now, everyone is keeping their distance because they must because the commission is looking for someone to blame, and right now both the Russians and the Italians are in heated arguments. Either Alexis will be blamed if she is found alive or Alexie if he is found alive. The Russians are watching me and you right now for any sign of Alexis, I am her mother, her husband also William is her stepson. “Isabella explained to Oliver the best she could from experience being in this life since she was in her early twenties. 

“What are you telling me? Stop looking for her and keep my head down?” Oliver asked that is something he was never good at being able to stop and keep his head down. If that is something his mother-in-law is something he will try for Alexis and their family. 

“Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you, from now on you have to learn to keep your head down and look over your shoulder. You survive this life being the spouse of a boss by learning those things but also by playing by their rules, play your part and remember who you are married to. That's what I had to learn and so do you Oliver it's hard I know but you must do what you have to do to survive and keep William and any other future children alive. The only difference between me and Luca and you two is that you two are faithful and love each other which is very rare in this life. But it will be your saving grace” Isabella explained to her son in law trying to get him to understand his part and the world he married in. 

Listening to every word she said Oliver knew she was right, and he had to learn his part in this world better. “Why are you in Paris? Are you ok?” he asked worried about her and changed the subject.

Isabella smiled softly at his questions as he tried to change the subject and she can tell he was worried about her. “ The Russians have been following me recently and we had a few close calls where they tried to kidnap me or kill me. So, they moved me to Paris which is one of my favorite cities. But I’m ok Oliver but I do know it's late in Starling so get some sleep we will talk later.” she said, giving him a comforting look that calmed him down after hearing she was in danger. 

Oliver agreed with her seeing the time they said goodbye after hanging up he felt relieved and under more pressure at the same time. The man yawned softly, laying down taking his mother-in-law’s advice, and fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella hung up placing her phone down on the coffee table sitting back with a small sigh. She shook her head from that phone call so she could see the love the American had for her daughter, something she never doubted. “That man has so much love for his wife I still don’t doubt he will be the one to find Alexis even though everyone is telling him to stop. I just worry about how long she will stay hidden. “Isabella looked at the person in front of her wearing black jeans and a black bodysuit with combat boots, a purple jacket, and dry blood on the outfit. The person had bruises, cuts, and different wounds on their body and was tired. 

“Why you lied to him about being safe today you were almost kidnapped again by the Russians. That is just proof that I need to stay away, it was just luck that I was even in the city to stop it. If I were not god knows would know where you would be, and I can’t lose you to mama.” Alexis said standing in front of her mother walking to the wet bar she poured a drink. She saw her reflection every bruise, wound, and cut, and the dry blood on her clothes. 

The mobster sighed and down the drink before pouring another in her glass, turning back to her mother who did not move from her spot on the couch but watched her daughter’s every movement. “I want to go home right now. I want to see my husband’s face and hug my son right now, probably safer with me staying away.” Alexis said downing the drink in her hand before sitting next to her mom with a sigh like this was the first time in months she was sitting on a couch. Hearing Oliver’s voice and what he said broke Alexis’s heart knowing she was the cause of his suffering. 

Isabella brushed her daughter's hair back lightly seeing bruises old and new on her face, she knew Alexis was suffering because of Luca’s choices once more. “What happened to me we both know could have always happened. But honey please do not take that as a sign to stay away because you are not only hurting yourself but also Oliver and William. You can’t stay hidden forever and I don’t know if the tension is going to dial down so you can come back without being killed.” Isabella said to her daughter who needed to hear the same thoughts she has been thinking to herself. 

Alexis nodded looking at her mom and pulled her in a tight hug which Isabella returned. This is the first time the two have seen each other in months and they did not want it to end. Alexis stood up and grabbed her backpack which had everything she could need while in hiding. “Tell no one you saw me” Alexis ordered her mother while she put more food and water in her bag. 

“Of course, but Lex where are you going, “Isabella asked standing up watching her daughter get more supplies for her bag and head for the door. Isabella can tell that not only is Alexis hiding because of Russia but she is running from something and punishing herself. 

Alexis stopped at the door hearing her mother’s question. She knew her mother wanted her to say Starling or to go see her husband. But something stopped her from saying those answers, the answers she desperately wanted to say. “I don’t know mama,” Alexis said, opening the door walking out of her mother’s apartment, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I just wanted to say that happy late thanksgiving. I also have been thinking about opening social media account for AO3. The posts could consist of updates on uploading more chapters, publishing new stories, and more while just being more interactive with you all. Since Crymore has her own Tumblr it will just be me on the account. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments if this something you seem interested in along with what platform you think I should use.
> 
> Thank you for reading - WriterMobster


	11. Central: New Day, New Questions

Piper slept for most of the morning, she was going to go to work late so she can relax which is more important than ever with the baby. Leonard laid beside her watching the redhead sleep peacefully, he rubbed her growing bump smiling when the baby kicked. He kissed her head sitting up expecting to hear Michael. But he stopped when he didn’t but soon enough, he heard a crash downstairs. 

Leonard jumped from the bed and raced downstairs to check the noise out. He calmed down a little bit hearing LJ curse at Lincoln about the crash. Walking into the family room the man saw Michael in his highchair sucking on a cold washcloth watching everything and the kitchen being destroyed by his four oldest children. “Why are you four destroying the kitchen?” Leonard asked, looking at the mess of ingredients everywhere and almost every pan and pot used. 

The oldest kids looked at each other trying to find the right answer, “uhm cooking breakfast?” Louise asked her father not sure herself anymore with the mess in the kitchen. Leonard looked at his children and around his batter covered, flour-coated kitchen. 

“Ok, what were you guys trying to make?” Leonard said as he started to clean up the mess before Piper saw it.

The four siblings started to help him clean the mess up while Michael was watching them laughing playing with his toys sitting in his highchair. Luckily for the group, Piper was still sleeping so they didn’t have to worry about her stressing out by the mess. “We were trying to make pancakes for everyone and mama,” LJ said as they finished cleaning the mess. 

“Ok we need to start over,” Leonard said, tossing the batter away and putting the used dishes in the dishwasher, grabbing new dishes to start over. Leonard helped his kids make breakfast just by guiding them and letting them do most of the cooking which is what he wanted. Leonard also fed Michael while watching the others cooking. Leonard watched the four acted like they have known each other their whole lives. Which made him happy just like they adored Michael and their unborn sibling. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sighed softly as her eyes fluttered open rubbing her face and she looked up to her ceiling as she woke up. Piper looked at her phone as much as she wanted to check it and see texts from Oliver about Alexis. She knew deep down that those texts were not there, Piper sat up the best she could in her bed. “Ok let go of your fear, just focus on Alexis not what you don’t want to see,” Piper repeated remembering some of the things that Harry told her. 

As she relaxed focused more on Alexis, not what she was fearing what she was going to see. Piper started to feel a pull of her powers and stayed focused on Alexis reminding herself of everything that Harry said. 

** Piper blinked she was in the league of assassin’s headquarters standing in the stone hallway lit by torches. Piper couldn’t move from her spot in the hall, which was odd, but it took as a sign she was supposed to wait. It came clear that this was a memory with her unable to move and seeing everything as an observer. This time nothing was in the grey-blue tint like before where she saw Oliver and Alexis die when she first was getting control of her powers. **

** Piper was still not sure who’s memory this is when she was focusing on Alexis and it brought her here. Her thoughts were cut off hearing the echo of footsteps she looked down and saw a hooded person walking down the hall. Piper couldn’t see the face of the person but was able to follow her into the main chamber. **

****

** Walking into the main chamber Piper could stand behind the hooded person. She was stuck like before allowed to watch the memory played out, the main chamber was lit by candles and torches. Piper watched the hooded person kneel in front of the demon head himself, Ra’s Al Ghul. “Sayeh welcome home, we missed you,” Ra’s said standing from his throne walking down to Sayeh. **

****

** “Thank you for welcoming me back, it’s an honor to know that I am always a member of your league Ra’s,” The mysterious Sayeh said bowing their head down in respect. Piper looked to the person before with curiosity wanting to know who Sayeh is or what Sayeh looks like. **

****

** Ra’s looked to the hooded Sayeh with a smile of pride for a minute before talking. “While you are here, I have some missions for you,” he said as the person in front of him nodded softly not saying one word. **

****

** Sayeh moved their head up facing the leader of the group, Piper tried to move to see Sayeh’s face even though she still couldn’t move. “Of course,” Sayeh said, agreeing to the missions. Piper looked to the hooded killer she felt like in a way she knew Sayeh somehow but couldn’t place her finger on it. As Sayeh stood up the conversation continued but Piper wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. Piper reached out to grab Sayeh’s hood but before she could Piper was pulled out of the memory brought back to her bedroom. **

****

\---------------------------------------

Blinking rapidly as her vision came back into focus, Piper found herself sitting on her bed left with many questions not many answers. Piper sighed softly getting up from the bed and waddled over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Any thoughts of what she had of Sayeh was replaced by the smell of bacon and breakfast.

****

Finishing getting ready Piper walked downstairs into the kitchen she saw breakfast made and ready. The family ate together like normal which was filled with laughter and conversation followed naturally between them. Piper and Leonard cleaned the kitchen after breakfast and Piper brought up what she saw. “Sayeh?” Leonard asked, shocked as he loaded the dishwasher. 

****

Wiping her son’s mouth Piper nodded softly looking at her husband for a minute “yeah why” she said looking at her son wiping his hands clean. Michael was given some pancakes and had a little too much fun with the food. Michael started to cry pulling at his ears, Leonard got a teething ring as Piper tried to soothe him the best she could. 

****

Leonard pulled a teething ring he chilled and handed it over to Piper who gave it immediately to Michael. “Because I didn’t think Sayeh existed, I thought Sayeh was a legend like most people. Sayeh is supposed to be this assassin in the league who was trained to be an assassin since they were a kid. Trained by Ra’s, Bane, and few others Sayeh is supposed to be one of the best and Ra’s favorite. People say that Sayeh killed at least one hundred or more by the age of thirteen. I don’t ever want to meet Sayeh.” Leonard explained to his wife leaning on the counter remembering the stories he’s heard over the years. 

****

Piper sighed softly looking down at Michael processing what her husband just said, though to her it sounded like he was talking about Alexis in a way. She doesn't know much about Alexis' time at the league, but she knows by thirteen her hands were soaked in blood. Piper also knows like everyone else that Ra's was one of her teachers. Piper looked at her son smiling softly as he seemed to be a little better with the ring.

****

Looking over to her phone that was next to her on the table, seeing it was time to go to work she got up handing Michael to Lenard. She kissed Michael’s head before sharing a kiss with Leonard ‘I’ll see you guys later” she said before walking out of the room, grabbing her things Piper said goodbye to her stepkids before leaving the house. 

****

The commute to CCPD for Piper was filled with thoughts of the assassin and Alexis, she kept thinking that Sayeh is Alexis. Piper just never saw a brand on her friend's body like Oliver when he was branded after he joined the league. After arriving at CCPD Piper made her way to the morgue figuring she had too much to do after being in Hub. Walking into the morgue she saw Terry working, he happened to look over and see Piper. “Piper hi welcome back,” Terry said giving her a friendly smile. 

****

Piper closed the door to the morgue returning the friendly smile, “Hey Terry” she said walking over to her desk logging in the system for the day starting work. Though Piper didn’t get very far with paperwork they were called out to a crime scene moments later. The two rode in silence, Terry wanting to drive got them lost making Piper turn on the GPS. Piper looked over to Terry and she noticed when he was gripping the steering wheel tight every time that they saw a flash sign. Piper watched the nervous kind timid man turn angry, vengeful, and full of hate she thought wasn’t possible for the man.

****

The pair were the last to arrive at the crime scene, getting out of the van Piper walked to the body while Terry got their equipment out of the truck. The crime scene was in the parking lot of a shopping center in Central which had a Target, Giant, a gym, and few other popular stores making it one of the busiest shopping centers. Piper walked under the police tape trying her best to ignore the ever-growing crowd around the tape walking to Eddie waiting for her. “Finally, you're here Piper, so the victim came from his daily workout at the gym. The trainers and other patrons say that he was fine working his normal routine. He left and walked into the parking lot; witnesses say that he seemed fine walking to his car then suddenly he dropped dead” Eddie informed Piper as they walked to the body.

****

Piper looked at Eddie oddly as they walked. She shook her head confused on what she was hearing, “People just don’t drop dead. Are we sure no one came up to him, stabbed him, or hit him over the head? Maybe he had a heart attack, drug overdose, anything instead of dropping dead.” Piper said to her brother as they stopped looking at the body just by looking at the body, she couldn’t see blood or any wound. Piper bent down as far as she could without falling with her baby bump getting in the way. “No blood, no signs of self-defense, no wounds that we can see. What the hell?” Piper said, confused just like the others.

****

Terry and Piper finished all they could at the scene, they made their way back to CCPD with the body. As Terry prepared the body for autopsy Piper fingerprinted him for Barry, she also found his wallet that was in his shorts. “Ok, so his name is Skyler Thompson 34 medical history no history of family mental problems, heart problems, or cancer. He was in perfect health, with no illness, no drugs, not a smoker. Hell, the only surgery he had was when Skyler was nine and it was his tonsils.” Piper read the medical history to Terry who listened intently they both looked at the body on the slab in the middle of the room. 

****

“I guess we’re going to have to go in,” Terry observed as he put on his gown, gloves, and face shield. Piper nodded, she got up and washed her hands before following his actions. The pair started the autopsy while gathering samples for Barry; they also documented everything they found or didn’t find. 

****

After two hours Piper sewed the body as Terry cleaned the instruments, he looked over to Piper who looked as confused as he was “I don't get it he was a perfectly healthy man. How could someone just literally drop dead” Terry thought out loud hoping maybe Piper could fill in the blanks which she couldn’t do. 

****

Piper shrugged, putting the needle down, finishing her sewing, walking to her desk, and putting the samples in clear evidence bags. “I don’t know, maybe Barry can find something,” Piper said walking out of the morgue taking the samples to Barry. The pregnant redhead walked inside the man’s lab seeing Barry at work with the little evidence he gathered from the scene. Handing the samples over, Piper sat at Barry’s desk reading some of the results from the evidence it didn’t tell them much. 

****

“Did you find anything during the autopsy?” Barry asked as he started one of the tests with one of the samples from Piper. 

****

The medical examiner shook her head with a sigh rubbing her temples, “I did everything I can think of, we looked everywhere and everything. There was no failure of any kind, no signs of cardiac arrest, no internal injuries, no brain damage. Nothing he’s in perfect health.” Piper said no one could explain it. A man who should be alive right now and live until he dies of old age is in their morgue. 

****

Barry didn’t respond, he couldn’t solely because he didn’t know what to say, he started every test he could think of. Piper re-read the medical history of Skyler thinking she might have missed something. They were looking for anything that could explain the death, but they couldn’t find anything that could explain it. “Have you checked to see if he was a metahuman” Barry suggested to Piper as he started a few tests on the blood samples. 

****

Piper looked at the medical records looking to see if there was anything about the victim being a metahuman. “Why do you think maybe it can be the drug thing?” Piper asked Barry who nodded softly typing on his computer near his testing area. 

****

“No, he wasn’t a metahuman though I didn’t think we would get that lucky. How are you doing?” Piper asked looking at Barry as he was typing on the keyboard looking at the results at some the results. With no word, the man printed them and handed Piper a hard copy of the results. 

****

Piper read and reread the results looking to Barry who was bringing up more of the results as the alerts started to go off. “They're all saying the same thing, Piper, He’s perfectly healthy there's nothing wrong with him that I or you can explain. It looks he dropped dead” Barry said shrugging not having an answer that could satisfy her. 

****

“We're just missing something Barry, no one can just drop dead with no underlying cause. I refuse to believe that we just need to look at this differently. This is Central City we have fucking metahumans and yet we can’t figure out one cause of death. I know there is something else going on, not as the all-seeing eye it's a gut feeling.” Piper said looking at Barry refusing to believe there is nothing else going on. She looked at the scientists who had his hands on his hips looking down in thought. 

****

The speedster listened to Piper and he knew that something wasn’t right, and they were missing something. “Ok, what do you want me to test for?” Barry asked speeding over grabbing the rest of the samples that Piper brought over and set it up to be tested. 

****

Piper shrugged softly thinking to herself wondering what they can test for that Barry didn’t test for already, neither one thought to get S.T.A.R. Labs involved thinking the death isn’t Team Flash related yet. “I don’t know Barry. Test for everything I guess” Piper suggested, unsure of her statement and what they are going to find if they find anything.

****


	12. Starling: City Hall of Chaos

The sun beamed into the purple bedroom in the Queen house, where Azalea slept peacefully for the first time in years. The teen woke up feeling the sun on her face sighing she rolled on her back, her eyes still closed. “Time to get up, make breakfast for everyone, make sure the kids are ready for school, clean the house,” Azalea mumbled to herself listing off all her chores she would do in her foster family's home. 

Azalea looked around the room in her new bedroom, in the house was her real family, the family she has been wanting for years. Looking over to her unpacked bags and the time seeing it was only eight in the morning. Azalea grabbed her iPod putting in her earphones she unpacked her bags putting her clothes away along with her other possessions unpacking Phiti. Which did not take long and after she laid on her couch playing her DS. 

Looking at the time after a while, Azalea saw the time headed downstairs to see if anyone was awake and Phiti was walking next to her. The pair walked down to the first floor but no one else was downstairs. Azalea walked around the first floor looking at the pictures, she walked into the family room where many family pictures hung on the walls. Azalea smiled softly at the many pictures of her father, aunts, and uncles as kids, their parents she thought had to be their grandparents. 

Azalea saw the pictures on the fireplace was another group picture of her father and his siblings, one wedding picture of Tommy and Laurel, a wedding party picture of Piper and Lenard, a baby picture of Michael Snart, Oliver with William at a fair, wedding picture of Oliver and Alexis. The one with her father's wedding caught her eye. She had no doubt the woman is her stepmother; Azalea could see the love they have for each other and how happy they are. Azalea stared at Alexis wondering what the woman is like as a mother and wondered if they would get along or if Disney was right about stepmothers.

“Mom and Dad got married in March, In Italy where Mom is from” Azalea jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to see the boy from the photo next to the wedding photo, Azalea saw he looked like Oliver, but she did not see any of her stepmom in the boy's features. 

“Mom?” Azalea asked the boy hoping for any form of clarification from him.

William nodded looking at the older girl, both stood very silent looking at each other not sure how to react. “Well stepmom, but I call her mom because she is my mom now, acts like a mom in her way and I like having one again. My real mom died a few years ago and I do miss her…” William trailed off after explaining his reasons looking down to the ground. 

Azalea gave him a small smile walking to the boy and gave him a comforting hug, “It’s ok I miss my mom sometimes and I think she would want you to call your stepmom just mom.” Azalea said to the boy who nodded smiling brightly, looking back to the fireplace Azalea saw a picture that was different from the others. 

The picture was set in the middle of the fireplace, it was of a man in his twenties with red hair and green eyes dressed in formal army uniform sitting behind a flag next to the picture was a memorial flag case with the United States flag in it. Draped on the right edge of the picture were a set of dog tags that no doubt belonged to the man “Who is that?” Azalea asked the boy looking at the picture and flag with wonder a somber look. 

William looked at the picture of the man, shrugged softly, not sure himself who the person was.” I don’t know, no one talks about him whenever I would ask dad and everyone else would get silent and sad.” William explained looking at the picture before looking at the older girl. 

Oliver walked downstairs dressed and was heading to make breakfast but stopped seeing his kids standing in the family room. He smiled seeing them talking to each other walking over to them, “There you two are. William, this is Azalea your older sister, and Azalea this is your younger brother William.” Oliver said to the siblings who looked at each other and slowly they started to see the physical similarities between each other. 

Looking at her little brother with a bright smile, Azalea brought William in a hug which William gladly returned. The two could almost feel a bond starting to grow between them, which in time will grow stronger between the siblings. Oliver smiled softly watching the two any worries about the siblings went away. Breaking the hug, the family stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Azalea looked back at the soldier's picture. “Dad who is that?” Azalea asked, bringing attention to the picture in question. 

Oliver looked over to the picture and his face went from happiness and joy to sadness and hurt. Oliver took a breath as he felt tears threatening to fall; he turned back to his kids who looked at him with wonder. “That is Bradley, your uncle, the oldest out of all of us, he is aunt Piper’s biological brother and our adoptive brother if you want to get specific. Bradley was in the Army and one day a mission his team was on a mission in Iraq, they were ambushed, and all died in that ambush. But Bradley was not found with his team; they found his dog's tags and a weapon with his team. The military searched for months but declared him MIA.” Oliver said as tears filled his eyes once more looking at his big brother’s picture. 

“Was it before or after the Island when you found out?” Azalea asked before she could stop herself asking, seeing Oliver on the verge of tears which hurt her and William.

Oliver quickly took hold of his emotions looking at the kids, “Bradley went missing in 2009, I learned about it when I got back.” he answered before moving the subject to breakfast hearing their stomachs growl of hunger. Azalea followed William and Oliver into the kitchen and once more she was shocked by the huge kitchen. William led her to the breakfast bar they sat there talking watching Oliver make breakfast. 

Azalea went to the fridge grabbing the orange juice she eventually found the glasses and went to grab three of them. Reaching in the cabinet Azalea listens to William talk about his favorite stores and what they should do to show Azalea the city. The teenager smiled softly at her brother seeing how happy he was to have a sister. Azalea’s hand brushed against something that was not glass in the cabinet. 

Pulling her hand back careful not to break the glasses, Azalea looked in the cabinet and she did not see anything. Azalea pulled out three glasses she looked in the cabinet again before moving in the cabinet and on the top of the row was the next shelve, Alexis felt the wood on the bottom and stopped feeling something cold. She moved her hand across it looking over to her dad and brother. They were not paying her any mind. 

Azalea moved her hand from the cabinet and bent down to look at the cabinet better, there she saw tapped in the cabinet was a black fully loaded tactical pistol. Azalea stood right up shocked she did not understand why this family would need a gun. Azalea decided not to ask about the gun pouring juice into the glasses. 

Breakfast was served in the dining room like usual the rest of the family made their way down. Azalea officially met the rest of her family when they came down, each person was welcoming and was happy to meet Azalea. As they ate, Azalea felt under the table and chair wondering if there were tapped weapons. “So, Azalea are you in high school?” Thea asked, looking at her niece.

“No, I just graduated” Azalea answered eating her pancakes smiling softly, she felt a little more relaxed than yesterday. But she was still worried that this may still be a dream though every second she was at the Queen manor proved it was not. 

“Have you thought of college?” Malcolm asked, eating some bacon moving the conversation along. 

Azalea shrugged softly she was always told that she was too stupid for college,” I’m too stupid for college and too much trouble.” Azalea repeated what her mom and foster family always told her. Every adult knew those were not her words and their blood boiled with anger hearing those words. 

Laurel was the first one out of the group to calmly talk to the teen who was looking down when no one said anything. “You’re not stupid Azalea don’t believe a word they said. You may have your father’s genes, but we already know you are a very smart girl.” She said to her niece as Thea and Tommy laughed at her joke about Oliver who rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, your dad went to every Ivy League school and managed to get kicked out from every single one. Somehow, he managed to become mayor, your stepmom was smart and managed to get a degree in business and criminal justice.” Tommy explained to their niece who smiled laughing at her father, but she was surprised by the fact of her stepmother which made her look around the table looking for her. 

Azalea looked at the table and noticed there was one empty seat that was not even set; it brought her back to the conversation Oliver and she had in Central, him never answering her question. “When is Alexis coming back?” She asked wiping her hands with a napkin looking at the family. 

To her surprise, everyone at the table, even William who was sitting on her right, fell silent no one moved. They looked at Oliver for his answer. “I’m hoping soon, she is also home in Italy to see her mother. Alexis just lost her sister and father in months of each other, her sister more recent and she wants to make sure her mother is ok.” Oliver lied smoothly though it hurt him to do so because thinking of the pain Alexis must be feeling he could not help her through it but also seeing William’s face every time Sienna was mentioned. Also, he did not want to lie to Azalea but telling Azalea about Alexis’s job was not just his decision. 

Oliver did hope that he and everyone did not have to lie for too long, about Alexis and them being a family of vigilantes. 

After breakfast, the adults got ready for work, Oliver was cleaning up the kitchen before he left knowing it will not get done if he did not do it but also waiting for Roy. Azalea and William cleared the table as Oliver washed the dishes, putting them in the dishwasher. Roy walked in a few minutes later, Azalea almost dropped the pile of dishes in her hands when he caught her eye. 

“Careful,” Roy said, taking a few cups off the plates helping Azalea who just smiled at him too nervous to talk. 

William walked in holding the last of the dishes he smiled seeing Roy, “Roy you missed breakfast, and this is Azalea she's my sister. I have a sister!” William said expectedly still buzzing with the news that he has a sibling. 

Roy chuckled softly looking to William then back to Azalea who just gave him a nervous smile. “HI, I’m Roy I’m.” Roy stopped quickly seeing the look Oliver was giving him out of the corner of his eyes. “A family friend.” he finished. 

Oliver finished the dishes and washed his hands. He quickly pulled his sleeves down, throwing on his suit jacket. “Ok, I will see you all later, have fun today and try to stay out of trouble.” The father's side of him came out, warming Azalea's heart this is what she dreamed of. Oliver kissed his kids head goodbye and gave Roy a pointed look that told him to protect them, Roy gave him a soft nod that he understood. With the killer, loose Oliver did not want them to be next. 

Laurel, Quintin, and Malcolm have left for work soon following them Oliver, Thea, and Tommy left for City Hall. Leaving Azalea, William and Roy alone they played Mario kart and some of Azalea's new games she got at a GameStop. The three bonded over video games which were easy enough when Azalea stopped herself from being so nervous around Roy. “Have you been to the city yet Azalea?” Roy asked as he killed her character on screen. 

“Damn it and no we got in late last night. I do want to explore Starling; I highly doubt it is like Hub. But I want to get a look at Green Arrow. Have you guys seen him in person? Does he wear a hood? What about Black Arrow, Black Canary, Arrowhead, Speedy, Arsenal, Spartan, and the new one Wild Dog.” Azalea said tossing her controller in her lap as she was out for the round they were playing. The girl did hear stories of the vigilantes and she followed all of them fascinated by every single one of them.

“Yeah sometimes,” Roy answered before sharing a glance with William who wanted to say anything but just by Roy’s answer, he knew he should not say anything. Roy did not have to worry about getting William to school because the boy had an in-service day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered City Hall, Oliver, Thea, and Tommy were greeted by Laurel, Quintin, the chief of police, the DA, and Noah. “Good Morning,” Oliver said walking past them walking up the steps he was angry that they did not come to him sooner. Oliver knew that Laurel and Quintin were at a tough spot though Laurel was helping them. Quintin was the one who wanted everyone to stay clear of the killings. 

“Mister Mayor we have to talk about the murders, we thought that maybe it was gang-related, but we discovered three more family’s dead. Each one family had one person in a criminal organization. We have multiple bodies almost reaching in the double digits.” The police chief said as they reached Oliver’s office walking inside, Rene quickly closed the office door behind them.

Standing behind his desk, Oliver looked to the group waiting for someone to start talking,” Mister Mayor we have been seeing slaughters of families across the city and first thought it was the gang war. Because the victims all had one person involved with the gangs and different organized crime digits. But with the victims being from different gangs and organizations who hold different positions and at different levels.” The police chief continued his explanation as Oliver just stared at him unimpressed. 

Oliver sighed softly looking at the group as Thea, Tommy stood on the side listening to everyone. “How many bodies are we looking at?” Tommy asked from his spot as Quintin handed Oliver a folder of the crime scene pictures and all the information they know now. 

“nine, four dogs and three cats. This guy kills everyone, even the pets Deputy Mayor.” The police chief said looking at Oliver who was getting angrier by the second. Everyone knew he was angry that this was the first time they were telling the man who will be blamed for everything. 

“Why am I just being told about this? We have a serial killer loose in our city, people are watching the news terrified every time a family is killed. Not only I had to lie to the press about my involvement!” Oliver snapped looking at the DA, Police Chief, and even Quintin who all looked guilty. “The streets are going to be running with blood nine lives have been lost and many more will be lost before we get this son of a bitch! That is unacceptable!” Oliver was angry at them for not including him but also himself as the Green Arrow nine lives had been lost. 

Thea stepped forward with her hands across her chest looking at the older men, Laurel and Noah. “what are we doing to stop him and protect the citizens in this city?” Thea asked. 

“Well, I think we should start with the Green Arrow and his band of vigilantes they can behind the killings. This city is known for half of their problems because of him. It all started by the undertaking.” Noah said ignoring the glares by Tommy and Thea. 

Oliver looked at Noah raising his eyebrow dropping the folder onto his desk taking two of the bloodiest pictures slamming them in front of the group. “I don’t know who you are but look at these pictures of these kids and tell me if you or any of you think the Green Arrow did this. The Green Arrow and his band as you call them could do this. I am very much aware of what they can do and the problems they can cause but they do not kill one, and two this is the work of a madman who needs to put behind bars.” Oliver snapped at Noah who nodded agreeing back off his vigilante idea, 

“Yes, sir it was just an idea but your right. I am Noah Scott. I am a special prosecutor dealing with RICO cases, also gang, mafia, criminal organization cases all over the country. Because each family has a victim in these organizations on different levels, I was called in.” Noah explained to the mayor who was just looking at him not sure if Noah was to be trusted, as Oliver was having flashbacks to Adrien Chase. Behind him, Laurel gave him an unsure look as she was also stung by Adrian. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Azalea, Roy, and William soon left for the city, the three showed Azalea around Starling City her new home. The teen was amazed by the city mostly because it was not Hub, and she was still trying to believe that this was not a dream. 

The whole morning, they went to every spot the two boys can think of the siblings bound at the same time a friendship grew between Azalea and Roy. The group stopped at a local smoothie shop around noon, “Do you think dad would like one?” William asked, looking at the two sipping his smoothie. 

Azalea shrugged she did not see why not, Roy ordered one for Oliver as William wanted to take their dad one and surprise him with a visit. They drove to City Hall in a comfortable silence listening to music, Azalea started to think about her stepmother again wanting to know much as possible. “So, you guys know Alexis, what is she like?” Azalea asked. 

Roy and William stayed quiet for a minute both not sure what to say without blurting out that Alexis is an Italian mobster who likes killing way too much. “well…... Alexis is Italian she was born and raised in Italy. She took over her family's company when her dad died and uhm likes reading, working out, music. I do not know if she watches TV or movies. She wears a lot of black like a lot of black I think she is allergic to colors. She is religious but not crazy, shove a bible down your throat religious. Umm, she is best friends with Piper they met in college. She has a complicated personality; you either like her or hate her, but very protective of her family, loyal, speaks multiple languages. I guess you could call her famous in a way.” Roy explained the best he could without bringing up her abusive childhood, drug past, a drinking problem, or her occupation. 

Azalea could tell there were things that Roy was leaving things out, “What about you William?” She asked the boy in the backseat as Roy was driving and she had a shotgun.

William looked at Roy who gently shook his head before answering, “Mom tries her best to be a stepmom and a wife. Her job makes her travel a lot and work all the time, but she does try to be with us all the time. When you meet her Azalea, mom will love you no matter what. Mom does like her alcohol though, but she is never drunk or anything to be honest I cannot imagine anyone else has my stepmom. She is not the evil stepmom; Uncle Leonard says mom is a lot of things, but she is loyal to her family and loves them and will do anything to protect them.” William said looking out the window singing along to the song, leaving Azalea wondering what she was going to be like and why they were not telling her everything. 

“What happened to her sister and father?” Azalea asked looking at them she was shocked to see William close to tears and Roy looking forward with anger and sorrow. 

Roy took a breath and another before he could answer the question, the thought of Luca made his blood boil like everyone else. They all knew what he did to Alexis. William only knew that he was abusive; he did not know that the man almost killed his daughter multiple times, almost had Alexis go to prison for the rest of her life on a crime she did not commit or stole her life from her. “her dad died in a car crash on a vacation. Her sister …... We're here” Roy said, pulling in the parking garage. 

The trio walked into City Hall; they walked up to Oliver’s office no one looked at them twice since they knew William was his child. Rene had them wait since the meeting was still going on, William introduced her to Rene and John who was walking by. Both were shocked but happy to meet her. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Azalea was growing impatient as the minutes ticked by and they were still waiting an hour later. She sighed ignoring everyone walking into the office seeing the meeting taking place, “Azalea?” Oliver asked, looking at his daughter confused he was even more confused seeing William and Roy behind her. 

“Sorry dad but we just wanted to drop this off before is smoothie milk…. wow, this is fucking cool office. You can see the whole fucking city.” Azalea looking out the window relaxing more around her family showing the real her little by little. 

William handed Oliver the smoothie who took it thanking him before Oliver could say anything about Azalea's cursing Noah beat him to it. “You know a young lady like you shouldn’t curse. It's not attractive and not ladylike.” 

The Queens, Roy, and Quintin thought they saw some Alexis in Azalea as she turned around to the man on her heel, hands on her hips. “I can curse if I fucking want asshole.” She snapped at him making Tommy Thea and Laurel cough back a laugh. 

Oliver asked a few minutes alone with his family, the police chief, DA, and Noah walked out, the family waited until the office door was closed before speaking. “Thank you for the smoothie, Azalea you don’t curse. What you guys doing here.” Oliver said to the trio. 

“We just wanted to give you the smoothie and see you, dad. I do have a question, but I understand if you say no. I was wondering if I can have a phone.” Azalea said to her father who looked at her unsure what to say but was thinking about her request. 

William looked at them shocked hearing the question, “Can I have one?” he asked looking to Oliver who sighed softly. Oliver did not want to make all these parent decisions alone when Alexis is their stepmother and had a say, but she was not here. So, he had to think about what Alexis would say to the questions. 

“Ok let me think about it, we can talk more later alright guys at home. But we are in the middle of an important meeting guys. I’ll see you two at home.” Oliver said giving his kids a pointed look telling them it was time to go. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the trio left the DA, the police chief and Noah walked back into the office, Oliver sighed sipping the smoothie which was not bad. “Ok this is what is going to happen, Quintin and Laurel are going to report directly to Thea and Tommy about the investigation. No one will say one word to the press, make sure no leaks get out. I want them to hear it from me first and we must get the killings under control. Quintin is heading the police side and Laurel is heading the legal side, I don’t care what it takes to find the son of a bitch now” Oliver snapped looking at everyone dismissing everyone, but Laurel, Quentin, Tommy, and Thea left.

“Thea, organize a press conference as soon as possible. I should address the city before the panic starts. Laurels keep your eye on Noah I do not know about him. Someone tell Rene the next time my kids try to barge in here when I'm in a meeting do a better job at stopping them or tell me that they're here.” Oliver said, rubbing his head, feeling a headache as Tommy, Thea, and Laurel left his office with no word seeing he was already annoyed. 

Quentin stopped at the door looking over to Oliver thinking they should talk about Oliver getting in involved as the Green Arrow, "This is a matter for the police this isn't a Green Arrow matter." he told the vigilante. 

"That's not for you to decide Quentin, Last time I checked we were past this! I am not arguing with you every time you don't want us to get involved!" Oliver snapped looking at the older man who just walked out of the office slamming the door behind him. The mayor slammed his hand on the keyboard shaking his head trying to get some work done. 

\------------------------------------------------------

For the rest of the day Oliver was thankful that he didn't have any meetings he was able to focus on work and keep his mind somewhat busy. The man also got some updates on the investigation, but the silence soon ended by someone knocking on his office door. “Yeah” he called out looking up from his computer screen. 

Walking into the office he saw John Diggle walking in closing the door behind him,” I met Azalea she is a nice girl.” he said to Oliver sitting down in front of the desk. 

“Yeah, she and William get along well. Azalea is getting more relaxed with the family. I just wished that I knew about her sooner and maybe Azalea didn’t have to deal with the awful foster family.” Oliver said, sitting back in his chair looking at his friend who nodded listening to him. “What’s up?” he asked looking at Diggle.

“Well, it’s known that counts, even though Azalea had to go through all of that it's now that she will remember,” Diggle said, looking to his friend who nodded hearing what he said, Diggle held his phone in his hand and looked down at it for a minute. “Also, I have news,” Diggle said looking up to Oliver who did not say anything just looked at him. 

Diggle sighed softly, moving closer to the mayor, not sure how to say what he found out.” You remember that I said that I ask Lyla if she can find some people looking for Alexis” He said. 

Oliver nodded slowly, looking at Diggle wondering what was going on as different thoughts entered his head none of which were good. Diggle took a breath and looked at Oliver and smiled softly knowing how happy Oliver was going to be. “They found her” Diggle relieved.


	13. London's Calling

Oliver sat in his chair shocked but happy the news that he was longing to hear was true, they found Alexis. A million questions ran through his mind, but his mouth could not find the right words. “Where? Is Alexis alive?” he asked, managing to get two questions before his mind started to run with different scenarios to his questions. 

“Yes, she is alive, and they found Alexis in London, England switching allies and hiding in crowds. If she were not in charge of a criminal empire and U.S. citizen, you would think she was the female Jason Bourne or works for the CIA or something. It is no wonder we could not find her insane and impressive. But as of right now she is Riley Cassidy, an alias we didn’t even know about in Westminster London.” John said, handing over his phone to Oliver who took the right of his hand seeing it was a photo of his wife. 

Looking down at John’s phone, Oliver stared at a picture of Alexis walking in Westminster looking over her shoulder. In the picture he can see her bruised face, her eyes looking tired and her jet, long black hair cut to her shoulders and has now ombre blonde roots. Oliver swiped right to the next picture and it was Alexis in handcuffs getting pulled into a police car. “I’m going to London,” Oliver said, handing the phone back to John as he pulled his own out. 

Looking to Oliver he knew that getting Oliver to stay would be impossible especially when his kids or wife was involved. “Lyla and I are coming with you but how are you going to explain being gone again. You know the city council will love to get any excuse to remove you.” John reminded his friend.

“I have no idea, but I think I can get away with it if Tommy and Thea stay here, I’m sure we can think of something.” Oliver said sitting back checking the time on his phone and messages in case his kids messaged him. John nodded before standing up and left his friend to do some work.

Oliver tried to do his work as fast as possible so he could get home and start planning the plan to go get Alexis and bring her home. His mind was on Alexis, London and what was he going to find when he got to London. After work, Oliver stopped to get pizza, fries, and onion rings for dinner so he can focus on getting everything for London. “Dinner” he called out, walking into the house that was filled with laughter he missed. 

The family ate in the kitchen some ate at the kitchen table others ate at the breakfast bar almost everyone was avoiding the killer topic. Oliver sighed softly looking at his pizza his mind was still on what he learned about Alexis. “Oliver! Are you good?” Quintin asked, capturing Oliver’s attention, who found everyone looking at him. 

“Sorry, Diggle told me something today it's just stuck with me. Alexis is in London” Oliver said looking at everyone who all suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at Oliver who nodded confirming what they just heard. William’s smile was wider than Oliver has seen in months; everyone was excited to hear the news and kept asking questions wanting to know more. The only one confused is Azalea but she did not say anything not wanting to ruin the happy moment. 

William begged to go to London, but Oliver shot the idea down because he had to finish the rest of the school year. Azalea and William went into the family room to play video games after dinner leaving the adults in the kitchen to talk. “So, what's the plan with London?” Tommy asked, looking at his brother sipping coffee as they cleaned the kitchen. 

Oliver wrapped the extra pizza in foil before putting it in the fridge. “Well, I was going to call Dig so we can leave as soon as possible before she leaves.” He said, looking at everyone as they cleaned up the kitchen.

“When are we leaving?” Thea asked as she loaded the dishwasher before starting it. 

Oliver shook his head, breaking down the pizza boxes so they could be thrown out. “You all need to stay here because of City Hall, kids but also because of patrols and everything. We all can’t leave, I’ll go with Diggle, Lyla, and Roy. We'll get Alexis and come back.” He said, everyone knew he was right but that does not mean they like it. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned, everything was put away Oliver walked into the family room he looked at Azalea and William. He smiled softly looking at them, seeing them bond and get to know each other. Before they went to bed Oliver talked to them saying he might be home when they get up and he will be home soon as possible.

Oliver texted Diggle as they developed the plan to get to London, Oliver was trying to keep going to London quiet because of her family. He played video games with his kids until they had to go to bed. As the details came through about the trip to London, Oliver packed up some clothes for himself along with some outfits for Alexis. Oliver changed out of his suit and into something comfy.

Oliver decided to get a few hours of sleep before he had to get up, around two in the morning his alarm went off. Oliver got up yawning softly and threw on dark blue jeans, a long black sleeve shirt, combat boots. Oliver grabbed his bag before sneaking downstairs, he walked to the garage and grabbed the keys to another one of Alexis's luxurious cars. 

The keys he grabbed belonged to Alexis’s custom Ferrari F8 Tributo, black with forged matt grigio cosa diamond cut rims, titanium exhaust pipes. Oliver drove with the radio on, the air on high to keep him awake as he drove to get coffee to wake up. After the coffee stop Oliver drove to the glades to get Roy, he met Roy at the line where the glades started. “Wow, nice car” Roy said, getting in the car closing the door. 

“Yeah, is one of Alexis’s cars so try not to ruin it she will kill you,” Oliver said, shaking his head starting to make his way to the airport where Diggle was waiting for them. 

Roy looked over to Oliver after they drove to the airport in silence,” So why did you want me to go?” he asked, looking to his mentor and friend. 

“Well, I figured it would be good to have a third pair of eyes. Thea, Tommy must stay and handle City Hall. Quintin and Laurel have the killer, Malcolm can watch Azalea and William.” Oliver explained as he drove into the airport and followed the signs to the private airstrip. 

“You didn’t tell Azalea about us or Alexis. Why?” Roy asked though he probably knew the answer but wanted to hear Oliver’s answer. 

Oliver looked over to the man in the passenger seat driving up to the gate for the private airstrip. “Because she has been through so much already and I figured I would let her settle in before dumping the family’s secrets on her. I also need to let Alexis decide who knows about her family.” Oliver said typing the code in the pad to open the gate. 

They drove up to Diggle who was standing in front of a jet, walking out of the jet was his wife Lyla. Oliver parked the car next to the SUV that was off to the side so no one coils steal the cars. “Hey, Lyla thanks for coming,” Oliver said, grabbing his bag from the trunk walking over as Roy grabbed his bag closing the trunk. 

“Hey Oliver no problem, but why the hell didn’t you tell me that she is a mobster and a don also.” Lyla said as the two friends embraced before she smacked his arm as they climbed onto the jet. 

Oliver looked at Diggle who shook his head sitting down on the couch as they started to take off for London. “You know?” Oliver asked her, putting his bag down and sat down on the couch. 

“Well yeah, the Sanfino’s are an important and historical mobster family. I just did not know that Alexis is the Don let alone in the family. No one knows who the family is or not because they make themselves public stars that will make it hard for anyone to believe that they are criminals. They also have their illegal things hidden, keep everything in the family, kill each other also.” Lyla said sitting back in her seat Oliver nodded he knew that was true, The Sanfino family is smart and ruthless all for their family and empire. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver stayed awake the whole flight, he kept thinking about Alexis, where she was hiding, why London, where was he going to find her. They finally touched down in Heathrow, the group made their way to Westminster. The group split up and walked around the city going where the locals hang around staying away from the tourist areas. 

“Roy what the fuck we're not tourists,” Oliver said looking at Roy as they all met up after a few hours. Roy was walking up with an I love Britain shirt, British flag, a big hat, and some other touristy things. Diggle could not help but chuckle looking at Roy shaking his head.

Roy looked over to Oliver through his big funky sunglasses,” what I may not ever come back to London ok. I’m going to enjoy my time here” he said as they walked to a pub to regroup and come up with a new plan. Walking into the pub the host walked them into a table and few customers gave Roy a wired look. 

“I talked to my contact and he said that Alexis is usually around this radius. Staying away from the tourist part and going to the deep local areas she likes the more violent areas” Lyla said circling the area she was talking about on the map of the city. 

Their waiter came over to take their orders, the group quickly looked over the menus and ordered the first few things they saw. “Ok, I think we should go in two so we can cover more ground,” Diggle said as they were given their drinks, Oliver nodded sipping his drink as they waited for their food. 

After lunch, the group went to the area that Lyla’s contact said where Alexis has been hanging around. Oliver and Roy walked around talking to the people while keeping an eye out for Alexis. They kept getting shot down no one heard of them or when Oliver held up one of the many pictures he had of Alexis. 

Each person kept saying no that they never heard or seen her, Oliver was getting frustrated by the second. As thoughts that Alexis was not even here or left started to creep into his mind. They were so close, and it seemed like that missed Alexis slipped through their fingers. Roy and Oliver walked around once more just in case they missed anything. 

Once both teams did their sweep of the area twice, they went into a local bar Oliver thought that maybe Alexis had visited the bar a few times. It was right smack in the area where the contact has seen her, walking in the bar they can see drunks passed out, people drowning their sorrows, and sex workers flirting with customers. Oliver knew this would be somewhere Alexis will go if she is hiding, not too busy to attract the wrong attention, she can drink at the bar undisturbed. 

The group walked up to the bar and sat down getting the attention of the bartender, “What will it be?” The bartender asked leaning against the bar. 

“I was hoping you can give us information on her. Her name is Riley Cassidy, have you seen her around?.” Oliver said to the bartender holding one of the pictures of Alexis watching the bartender's reaction. He used her fake identity knowing they wouldn't know her real name but also Oliver was being cautious in case someone was following them to get to Alexis. 

“You guys cops?” the bartender asked, staring at them before giving them any information. 

Oliver looked at the bartender putting his phone down and sighed softly before anyone could think of a lie, he decided parts of the truth.” No were not cops. I am her husband and I just want to get her home. Please tell me what you know.” Oliver said not desperately or begging but showing them, he just wanted to know where his wife is. 

The bartender did not say anything he just stared at Oliver deciding what he should do. The bartender sighed, picked up his phone, and looked at the picture. “I know her as Cleo, one of the badass chicks I ever met. Hot, tattoos, can break someone's neck without a second thought, can hold her liquor down. How did you get here?” the bartender said, eyeing Oliver up judging how he could get someone like Alexis.

“We question that every day,” Roy said next to Oliver being a little snarky. Oliver looked over to Roy who was smiling while eating the free peanuts that were in a bowl. 

“Do you know where we can find her?” Lyla asked moving the conversation back on track to get the information they needed to find Alexis. 

At the end of the bar was a man drinking his sorrows done. He was listening to every word that was being said, picking up his glass down the drink. “Cleo is probably at the club right now. She is a crowd favorite.” He said loud enough for them to hear him. 

“Crowd favorite?” Diggle asked the man by the end of the bar who just nodded looking over to them. The man was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a denim vest over his shirt with both of his arms filled with tattoos. 

“The local fight club, Cleo is a fighter and crowd favorite she never loses. It’s impressive like she has been trained or something.” The man stated as the bartender refilled his shot glass and down it in seconds. 

“And you know where it is?” Diggle asked again, trying to pry the information that they needed from the man. The patron of the bar did not say anything down another shot and nodded answering the question. 

Oliver pulled out a few pounds buying the bottle, he walked over to the man and put the bottle down in front of him. “Take us to the fight club,” Oliver said to the man who just grabbed the bottle and drank from it. 

He put the bottle down on the bar standing up looking at Oliver and the group behind him,” Ok let us go find a fight club.” he said with a smirk grabbing the bottle taking another gulp from it.


	14. Together Again

The group followed their guide to the fight club that was in an abandoned warehouse that was tucked away in their part of the city. Walking inside they were met with a large crowd of drunks, addicts, and anyone looking for an illegal thrill. Their ears were filled with cheers, yelling, and cursing, the group's guide took them through the crowd that was gathering around an MMA fighting cage. 

Inside the cage was Alexis bleeding, bruised, and fighting a man three times her size, “There is no way she can win he's too big. Right?” Lyla asked as they watched when no one answered she looked to the men who all wore the same smirk. 

“I should bet money…...I’ll be right back,” Roy said, turning to make his way to the betting table. Oliver shook his head, his eyes never leaving Alexis scared that she was going to disappear but also wanted to watch her fight. The Italian wiped the blood from her nose standing there watching her opponent. 

The man charged at Alexis who stood still as the man threw a punch, Alexis caught his fist and his hand breaking his hand and arm. Alexis grabbed his shirt and tossed him to the side, her opponent got up still wanting to fight. Alexis smirked as he once again made the first move, Alexis swiftly blocked his punch throwing her own that contacted his face. 

Alexis proceeded to move her right leg up and force kick his stomach making them stumble back gasping for air. But that did not stop the fight. Once more he threw a punch with his good arm which Alexis grabbed and threw them both on the ground. Alexis laid her on her back, her hands holding on to his hand and fist, her legs were around his neck like she was sitting choking him. 

She proceeded to break his other hand moving to her left side and tossed him away still on the ground, Alexis kicked his side. The two fighters stood up and Alexis punched him across the face making the broken man fall to the ground unable to get up. She stood over him and stepped on his face ending the fight, People cheered as Alexis breathed heavily wiping her blood from her face. “And I thought she was just a socialite,” Lyla said impressed as Alexis stepped out of the ring sipping water walking into the crowd.

“No, she’s way more than that,” Oliver said as he searched for Alexis in the huge crowd but with the swarm of people in the way, he lost her. The group split up and each walked through the crowd looking for Alexis which was almost impossible to do with the huge crowd. 

Alexis walked past Diggle the two didn’t see each other through the huge crowd, she walked up to the counter for her prize money.” Hell of a fight tonight Cleo especially the last one you almost killed him.” The worker said counting out all the money that Alexis won, Lyla who was nearby stopped and looked overhearing the name Cleo. 

“Well, if I killed him then I would have to talk to the boss and not get my money. Well, rent is due soon I don’t have time to argue.” Alexis said to the worker taking the money walking away, Lyla followed Alexis while keeping her distance. The ARGUS agent only met Alexis once and that was at her and Oliver’s wedding. 

Lyla followed Alexis out of the warehouse while keeping her distance as Alexis walked down the alley. As they walked down the alley, Alexis could feel there was something following her. The Italian walked down the alley calming but slowly taking a knife from her pocket turning a corner. 

Lyla turned the same corner and stopped not seeing Alexis anywhere, Lyla turned around just like a knife ready to stab her came into view. Lyla pushed the hand away and pushed the person back. That is when she saw it was Alexis holding the knife glaring at her, “Alexis…” Lyla started to talk but she could not finish when Alexis once again moved to stab her. 

Lyla was trying not to fight Alexis, but the Italian was not leaving her much of a choice. Alexis threw a punch which Lyla blocked; Alexis grabbed her arm when Lyla blocked the punch. Alexis kicks her ankles knocking Lyla onto the ground. Lyla kicked the back of Alexis's knees jumping back up to her feet.

This time Lyla was the first one to advance throwing a punch to Alexis, who moved out of the way with ease. Alexis quickly elbows strike Lyla before grabbing the agent's upper arm tossing her over her shoulder onto the ground. Lyla laid on the ground for a few minutes feeling a twinge of pain she was getting up slowly reaching for her gun that was not in its holster. The agent stopped moving as the safety of a gun click off, she slowly looked over and saw Alexis pointing her gun at her. 

Lyla could see the woman was ready to kill if necessary and after reading Alexis’s Lyla knew the criminal would not hesitate. “Who are you? Why the hell are you following me?” Alexis growled glaring at the agent.

“I’m Lyla Mitchell, remember we met at your wedding, John Diggle’s wife. I’m here with Oliver, John and Roy were here to bring you home.” Lyla informed Alexis standing up slowly ignoring the sharp pain in her body. Lyla’s gaze never left Alexis who kept the same emotionless straight expression on. 

“I don’t know who those people are, stop following me or I will kill you,” Alexis stated, meaning every word that she said almost giving Lyla the impression that she does not remember Oliver. Alexis turned on her heel and walked away tossing Lyla’s gun away, turning a corner down further in the alley. 

Lyla pulled out her phone and texted the guys that she found Alexis also their location as she started to follow the mobster once more. Lyla grabbed her weapon and turned the corner where she was met with a gun pointed at her by Alexis. “Who do you work for?” Alexis asked. 

“You knew that I would follow you? Why not kill me earlier?” Lyla asked, tossing her gun to Alexis' feet who kicked it away from them. Lyla was hoping that she could keep Alexis occupied long enough for Oliver, Diggle, and Roy to get to them. 

Alexis grabbed Lyla and shoved her against a nearby brick wall, her gun on the agent's head and her free hand gripping Lyla’s neck. “Who are you and who do you work for?” Alexis asked again, putting a little more pressure on the gun against Lyla’s head.

Lyla kept calm as Alexis waited for an answer from the American. Lyla could see that Alexis was not taking chances; she understood her actions she was protecting everyone. Alexis believed anyone who found her was an enemy,” I’m Lyla Mitchell I work for ARGUS. I am a friend of Oliver, your husband, John Diggle is my husband. I know you think I am lying but I am not. I was in Milan for your wedding and We met at your reception.” Lyla explained she kept talking, hearing running thinking it was the trio running to them.

Alexis did not say anything she could not take the chance that she was telling the truth or lying, Alexis knew she had to leave and make sure no one was following her. Just as Alexis was about to pull the trigger when Oliver, Diggle, and Roy ran to them. “Lex,” Oliver said, walking up to his wife as Diggle and Roy stayed back. 

“In a minute Ollie,” Alexis said her eyes still glued to Lyla not thinking clearly, she had to take a few seconds before she understood what she said. Alexis looked over and saw Oliver standing there in the alley looking at her with love and concern. “Oliver?” Alexis asked breathlessly not sure what to believe, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her or it was an enemy that looked like Oliver. 

Oliver nodded softly looking at Alexis smiling happily seeing her hesitation still, he pulled out Sienna’s necklace from his jean pocket. Alexis saw the necklace in his hand, and she let out a breath that she was not even holding. The mobster removed her hand and gun from Lyla walking over to Oliver, the couple collided into each other's embrace. They held each other tightly, afraid to let go as if the other one would disappear. 

Oliver picked Alexis up from the ground, she wrapped her legs around his waist, Alexis moved her head back and looked at Oliver with a huge smile. “You’re here in London, oh my god I missed you so much, I love you, baby.” She said kissing him passionately, loving keeping her arms around him. 

“I’m here babe. I love you so much.” Oliver said between kisses tightening his grip on her waist. Their friends kept their distance letting the couple have their moment knowing they missed each other and longed to hold each other again.

Alexis was placed back onto the ground, Oliver held her close still as they kissed. Breaking the kiss Oliver put the necklace on her. Alexis held the charms and looked over to the group who was huddled together giving the couple time and privacy. “Hey, guys. Lyla, I am sorry about knocking you around. I couldn’t take any chances.” Alexis explained to the agent. 

“If you get me the good stuff then we're even,” Lyla responded with a friendly smile looking to the mobster who nodded agreeing. 

Diggle and Roy hugged Alexis who gladly returned the hugs, Alexis moved back to Oliver she needed to hold his hand or hug him just need to know she was not going to wake up in bed dreaming. Oliver looked at Alexis and saw her new hair shoulder length with blonde ombre highlights and her outfit, black fishnet stockings over them is black ripped skinny jeans, black crop top, dark blue jean jacket, and black doc martens. 

The group walked to Alexis' apartment which was in a rundown building that was filled with families struggling, junkies, prostitutes. Alexis’s apartment was on the fifth floor, walking inside the apartment they saw how she was living, empty and semi-full bottles of alcohol on the kitchen table and counter also a coffee table. Her bags were packed and by the door ready to leave at a moment's notice, the furniture was arranged so Alexis could watch the exits. Guns and other weapons are hidden around the apartment. “How did you find me?” Alexis asked, grabbing a full unopened bottle, and handing it to Lyla.

“We had a contact in ARGUS look for you,” Diggle answered the mobster from his spot on the couch. “No one knows where here except for your in-laws,” he added, trying to ease Alexis' mind but that only made her nervous.

Alexis looked over to Oliver who was standing against the wall looking at her,” I’m not coming back yet.” she said to him her hands on her hips. 

“Why because you are living such a good life here. Alexis, it is May, and nothing has changed if you are waiting for something to happen. It is time to come home, William needs his stepmom, your company needs a CEO, your empire needs a leader and I need my wife. I’m not leaving without you and don’t argue with me.” Oliver snapped at Alexis tired of the situation and the fact that they cannot start their married life. 

“I’m waiting for the window where I can come back and not be handed over to the Russians. I know all of that Oliver, but I rather stay away than having the Russians following William around which is what would happen if I came back too soon.” Alexis responded keeping calm for the most part knowing that it will not do them any good if they are both snapping at each other. 

Oliver did not say anything, the trio in the family room looked at each other not sure what to do. “We are going to get dinner, we'll be back,” Diggle said standing up the couple just nodded as the group walked out of the apartment. 

Alexis sighed softly walking over to her husband and kissed him softly but lovingly. “They were almost successful in kidnapping my mom. It just happened that I was in the same city so I could stop it. What if next time they come after William and were not there to stop it, I would never forgive myself.” She explained as Oliver moved his arms around her waist as Alexis’s hands rested on his chest.

Oliver kissed her head gently pulling her into a hug which Alexis gladly returned, “I know but as his parents that's how our job is to make sure that doesn’t happen. You can’t hide forever Lex.” he whispered in her ear. 

Alexis nodded softly she knew he has a point, though her mind kept focusing on the bad, she did not know why she was hesitant to go back to reality. Alexis pulled him into a kiss filled with passion and heat, ripping his shirt open, forgetting their conversation for a while, and focusing on each other, and giving in to their craving for each other. Oliver picked her up and turned them around, so Alexis’s back was against the wall kissing her neck, making Alexis let out a soft moan. Oliver moved them from the wall and made their way to the bedroom, he tossed Alexis on the bed as she took her clothes off, he closed the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in the small apartment, as everyone slept peacefully Alexis jolted awake, she looked around seeing that she was still in the apartment. For a minute she thought everything had to be a dream, seeing Oliver being able to kiss him and touch him. Pushing herself onto her elbows, Alexis saw clothes scattered on the floor some were hers and the rest belonged to a man, looking down she saw an arm around her waist. 

Panic started to set in thinking she cheated on Oliver, that she was what people thought of her. But the panic suddenly went away seeing it was her husband sleeping next to her soundly like this was the first night he slept soundly. Leaning over Alexis kiss his cheek and smile softly looking at Oliver, she sat up grabbing his shirt that was on the floor once it was buttoned up the shirt turned into a dress. Alexis put on shorts under the shirt before walking out of the room closing the door behind her.

She saw Diggle and Lyla sleeping on the couch that turned into a bed, Roy was sleeping on a reclined armchair. Alexis walked past them and into the kitchen she saw the boxes that had cold pizza in them from dinner. She grabbed a bottle from the counter walking over to the window moving onto the fire escape. 

Drinking alone in the fire escape, Alexis watched cars pass by and the laughter of the people living their carefree lives. She watched the lives that sometimes she wished that she could live, but at the same time Alexis did not want. Alexis knew that she was not made for the normal life that many want to live. 

Alexis craves life with the danger and the crimes, dark things she must do for the life luxury. But it is also all she knows is a dark, violent, bloody life filled with crimes that she would never trade. Alexis drank more looking over her shoulder to her window to see if there was anyone there climbing onto the fire escape. Alexis put her bottle on the ground holding onto the charms from the necklace around her neck, she looked down to her left wrist and pushed the sleeve up looking at the fresh black ink of her new tattoo ‘ti amo fino alla Luna e ritorno’ with a small black crescent moon under the saying which was Sienna’s saying and what she would say to Alexis.

Staring at the tattoo and holding the necklace Alexis felt her tears falling down the face missing her sister and thinking back to the events that led her to London. They flashed in her mind like a movie that she never wanted to see again. As the memories played in her mind her inner dark thoughts started to scream and yell at her. Thoughts such as It was her fault her sister died, everything that happened with Alexie, and leaving her family was her fault. Everything that has happened in her life is her fault, everyone would be better off if she were gone. 

Just for a second, Alexis started to believe those thoughts but knowing she could not give in to those thoughts pushed back and buried the thoughts, the memories and the trauma burying them with the rest of the trauma Alexis went through. Buried them until she cannot ignore the trauma and the pain that comes with them. 

Instead, Alexis started to focus on what she must do, go home, take back her empires and learn how to be a wife and stepmother. “Time to go home Alexis. No more hiding.” She told herself before walking back to the apartment, climbing back through the window walking back to her room. Alexis laid next to Oliver in bed and looked up to the ceiling still fully awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ti amo fino alla Luna e ritorno ( I love you to the moon and back)


	15. Coming Home

Oliver’s eyes fluttered open before doubt could get set in his mind, he looked to the person who was next to him and it was Alexis. He smiled more widely and brightly than he has these past few months seeing the woman next to him. Oliver leaned over and kissed her cross tattoo that was on Alexis’s right shoulder blade.

Alexis turned around looking at Oliver kiss him with passion and love, she moved to lay on her back as Oliver hovered over. “Why don’t we go get breakfast? Everyone is still asleep.” Oliver suggested kissing her lips and over to her neck.

Alexis looked over at the time seeing it was 7 in the morning. “Don’t you have jet lag mi amore?” She asked. Oliver smiled hearing that name once more, he missed the pet name for him, Alexis speaking in her native language, her beautiful accent that he can never get tired of.

“Not really,” Oliver said smiling happily he could not wipe the smile away now that he has his wife back. Oliver sat up in the bed grabbing his jeans from the floor putting them on before walking around the small bedroom to get dressed. While Alexis laid on the bed watching Oliver getting dressed, she still could not believe that the day that she wanted was here.

Alexis stayed in bed for a few more minutes before getting out of bed so she can get ready for the day. Oliver finished getting ready, throwing on dark blue jeans, a dark grey long sleeve shirt, and his combat boots he was wearing yesterday. Alexis got dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black embroidered bustier crop top, a black and red asymmetrical leather jacket, and black wedge high-top tennis shoes that had a dark red design.

Alexis put her sister’s necklace on brushing her hair, she was still trying to get used to having shoulder-length hair, not her long hair that went down her back. She grabbed her book bag, Oliver and Alexis quickly packed her up so they could leave as soon as possible. Alexis did not have much with her so she can travel light.

Grabbing weapons from their hiding places around the room, Alexis grabbed a gun in its holster from under a nightstand and tossed it over to Oliver who put the gun on his belt and his shirt over the weapon concealing it. Zipping up the bag they walked out of the room seeing everyone else still asleep, Alexis grabbed the other weapons she had hidden, her toiletries along with anything else she brought.

Once everything was ready to go, the couple left the apartment quietly as possible so the others could sleep a little bit more. They walked down the busy English streets holding hands heading to the nearest diner for breakfast. Soon as they walked into the establishment, they found an empty booth and sat down across from each other, sitting in a comfortable silence looking at the menu. 

Placing the menu down, Oliver took Alexis’s hand in his as the woman smiled at him placing her menu down as well. Oliver kissed her hand before kissing her lips which Alexis returned. “I missed you '' Oliver said between the kisses. 

“I missed you too” Alexis replied smiling softly sitting back there hands entwine together. She gently brushing her thumb against his, lost in her thoughts. Alexis looked at her husband with a soft loving look,” I’m happy that I didn’t miss your birthday. Which would be your first birthday we celebrate together.” She said to Oliver who kissed her knuckles happy about that also, it would feel different his first birthday without his wife.

The couple has yet to experience a lot of the first many other couples do, their birthdays since they met after Alexis turned twenty-five last September. Major holidays such as Christmas, Thanksgiving which would be Alexis' first Thanksgiving also, New Years', Valentine’s Day even though they both find the holiday to be overrated. Missing these milestones is just another side effect of their lives not being what is normal and must make certain sacrifices.

“You missed your first Mother’s Day” Oliver pointed out not sure if Alexis knew about that, but he knew everyone did not even recognize that day with the murders, Azalea coming into the family. It did not feel right to celebrate something that Alexis could not be there for.

Alexis moved her gaze down on the table, shaking her head softly,” It's ok I don’t feel like one, what mother or stepmother leaves her kid to kill a Russian and not even come home, have no contact with him for months. That is not what a mother is supposed to do or any parent, I left, and it was one of the hardest things I had to do. I love that boy. Hearing him crying, calling me mom I was ready to stay if that didn’t mean putting him in danger.” Alexis vented to Oliver who listened to every word that she was saying and understood what she was saying.

Oliver understood Alexis’s feelings of not feeling like a mom, conflicted with the choices that she made three months ago. Since he has gone through the same things when William came into his life. “Lex being a mom includes ultimate love, protecting the kids from anything that will hurt them, caring for them, teaching them what's right and wrong, being their biggest supporter and so much more. We must do things that many other parents do not have to do because of who we are and because people will come after them to kill them for things we did. What you did three months ago leaving for Russia, staying away for our protection saying it was one of the hardest decisions you had to make sounds like a mom to me.” Oliver explained to Alexis the best way he could hoping she could see what he was seeing.

Their conversation was stopped by the waiter who came over to take over their orders.” Can I have a short stack of pancakes, egg whites, and a black coffee?” Oliver said looking at the waiter who nodded writing it down on his notepad before looking at Alexis for her order.

“I’ll take a yogurt parfait and a Macchiato, Grazie,” Alexis said to the waiter who nodded giving them a smile turning around walking back to the kitchen so he can put the order in.” I’m going to have to train you in coffee, Black coffee is something you drink in the afternoon when you need caffeine boots.” Alexis said shaking her head slightly at her husband who just laughed at her statement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride back to the United States was quiet, Roy was playing a game and listening to music on his phone. Diggle and Lyla were sitting next to each other on the other side of the couch talking to each other in whispers, Alexis sat by a window across from an empty chair and a small table was between the two seats.

She looked out of the window sitting back lost in her thoughts and questions. What was going to happen when she got back? How is she going to balance her two lives with being a mom and wife? Was what Oliver told her at the diner about being a mom true? What if she fails? Is the commission going to be pissed that she is alive? Did she make a mistake by coming back? What was waiting for her at Starling? Is she even suited for domestic life?

More and more questions entered her mind, one question came into her mind that scared Alexis hoping it will never be true. Is she going to turn into her father? Her thoughts were all jumbled and screaming at once not allowing Alexis to think clearly. Thankfully, she was pulled out of her thoughts by Oliver sitting down across from her, “You ok?” Oliver asked, looking at her curiously. 

Alexis looked at her husband, leaning forward placing her hands in front of her on the table. “Just promise me if I start acting like my dad, you pull me back. I don’t want to be like him in any way, even though people like to remind me I’m his daughter and say I’m going to be like him.” She confined into Oliver, who knew more than anyone how much Alexis feared turning into her father.

Oliver nodded to the Italian letting her know that he was going to make sure that does not happen. He had the same fear they all did turning into their parents for better and in most cases like Alexis worse. “You’re not like your father as a parent or a leader, but I promise that I will pull you back if you start acting like him” Oliver promised.

Oliver took a breath looking down to the table between them, his mind wandered back to Azalea and how he was going to tell Alexis. Oliver knew there was no easy way of telling her about Azalea. “What’s going on?” Alexis asked seeing that something was on his mind.

“I got a letter from the child services office in Hub City. Telling me I have a daughter and I went to Hub to meet her, see if she is my daughter. Well, she looks like me, there was this feeling when we met that I knew she is my kid, she even had a birth certificate with my name on it. They did a DNA test that just confirmed everything, I brought her home to Starling.” Oliver summarized and explained the best he could.

She has a stepdaughter, a stepdaughter, it kept repeating in her mind as Alexis tried to process Oliver’s news. Looking at Oliver she can see the worry on his face because she was quiet. But she could not even find the words to describe what she was feeling or even find the words to form a sentence. “Holy shit” Alexis managed to say after a few minutes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in her office, Laurel was reading in the city paper about yet another killing that happened, the city was turning into a playground for the killer. Laurel sat back looking over to the board that she and Noah had filled with the victims. “Penny of your thoughts?” Noah asked walking into Laurel's office, closing the door behind him.

“Well, there was another family last night but this time he went to a more elite community. I am frustrated because this psycho is putting the city in peril with these killings. SCPD has nothing, I am almost positive that the Vigilantes do not have anything. There is no pattern for the victims, this killer has the whole city in panic and the body count is getting bigger.” Laurel explained to Noah placing the paper down on her desk sitting back in her chair. 

Noah placed his things down turning to the board that he caught Laurel staring at. “Maybe everyone is thinking too much into this.” He said taking the pictures off the board placing them down on the table in the middle of the room.

Laurel watched Noah wondering what he was doing, she watched as he took the pictures of the victims and organized them in different piles. Noah then proceeded to grab blank pieces of paper and write the different ranks on them. Associate/ Enforcers, soldiers, Capos, underboss, boss, and off to the side was an advisor. “All organized crime organizations and gangs follow the same structure with some differences such as the Yakuza,” Noah said grabbing the pictures off the table.

“Ok we know he's going after different organized crime and gang levels in the city. He is not focusing on one family or gang; they are all targets. We don’t know if he's trying to start a war between them.” Laurel reminded Noah watching him put the pictures back on the board where it started to become clear what the killer was doing. 

She watched as Noah put each victim in the appropriate category, she watched him as he put the pictures in multiple vertical lines one picture above the other. Noah then took tape separating the lines into columns and the names of each group above the columns. Laurel saw that most of the major crime organizations and gangs were the victims, some of the gangs were extinct as the killer wiped them out.

Laurel could see that the killer was going after the main criminal organizations in the city, taking the organization down by going after the lower levels first and their families before going after the heads. “It looks like he's trying to wipe out the organized crime organizations in the city. He starts with lower levels before going after the heads. Smart” Noah said looking to the board almost admiring it.

Laurel moved her gaze to Noah as she was not sure how to respond to his statement, she did not know what to say to him in general. But in her mind, Laurel could not help but start being a little cautious. “I guess but we are not the police, that's our job to make those assumptions, but it's a start. '' Laurel said, sending a picture to her father and a separate picture to Felicity.

“I know but you have to admit what is happening is justice, the people breaking the law killing innocent citizens are the ones now fearing for their lives. They finally know what it feels like to be on the other side.” Noah told Laurel his gaze was still fixed on the board in front of him while Laurel took in everything that he was saying which was raising concerns in her head not sure what she should do.

Noah turned around and walked back to his desk opening his laptop sipping his coffee, Laurel looked back to work but would every so often look over to Noah watching every move he made. She shook her head lightly thinking she was reading into nothing. But the comments he made still did not sit right with her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the CCPD, Terry walked into the squad room staring into the room seeing the detectives working noting Eddie’s absence which made him curious because he noted that Piper was not anywhere to be found. 

The newcomer walked to the file cabinet ripped open on the drawers grabbing file after file that fit his needs. Joe walking out of Singh’s office noticed Terry had a pile of seven, maybe more files. The seasoned detective did not ask him, he just walked to his desk and started on his work on the many cases he had open as he waited for a lead for the recent killings.

Joe did not take his eyes from Terry wondering what he was doing, as Terry looked around the squad room Joe moved his gaze quickly to his computer typing away. Terry slammed the drawer shut watching everyone wondering if anyone was going to say anything as he opened another drawer starting to pull out more files.

Joe noted the strange behavior and counted the files that he was pulling out of the cabinet. Every time that Terry turned around to make sure that no one was watching him, Joe would make sure that he ripped his gaze from Terry to a casefile or computer on his desk.

Terry closed the drawer taking the files that he took into his arms and walked out of the squad heading back down to the morgue. Joe grabbed a notepad and pen walking to the file cabinets going in the drawers writing down the files that seemed to be missing and Joe thinks that Terry now has. Walking back to his computer, Joe looked up the files and they all had one thing in common. Team Flash. “What the hell” Joe said to himself shaking his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexis and Oliver sat there quietly; Oliver waited for Alexis to say something else but Alexis was trying to find the right words. But she could not find them, questions were popping into her head so fast she could not form the sentences fast enough. Alexis kept opening her mouth trying to speak but no words came out after the two words she already spoke.

“Ok, ok a daughter you have a daughter, I have a stepdaughter…... So, is she William’s age or younger? What happened to her mother? Why did you just learn about her? Does she know anything about you, me, and everyone? Why can’t you wrap it before you tap it? Alexis asked him question after question faster than Oliver can answer questions, Oliver reached over grabbing her hands after a few seconds getting her to stop talking.

Oliver chuckled softly looking at her shaking his head, sitting back in his seat as Alexis took a breath calming herself. “Azalea is older than William; she's 18 and just graduated high school. Her mom killed herself by drinking paint thinner thinking it was vodka a few years ago, I just learned about her because no one thought she was my daughter. No, she does not know anything because I wanted to give her some time to adjust to everyone and talk to you about telling her. I was a horny teenager when Azalea was convinced that didn’t cross my mind,” Oliver answered her questions the best he could, giving her some peace as Alexis had more and more questions enter her mind, but not about Azalea but her as a mom.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at Oliver hearing Azalea's age which was something she did not expect. “eighteen really wow, so she's older than my sister who was born in 2002. How old were you?” She asked Oliver who was looking everywhere but not her.

“I may have been thirteen or fourteen years old; her mom was 15 or turning 16,” Oliver explained moving in his seat as Alexis just gave him a wide-eyed expression she did not move or say anything.

Alexis took another calming breath nodding softly; she could not judge Oliver too much because her sexual past was just long and started at the same age as he did. “Ok well, I am not going to judge you know I can’t, losing my virginity at fourteen to a seventeen-year-old. It’s funny how the first time you sleep with someone you get her pregnant.” Alexis said laughing softly looking at her love as the worry stepped aside for a few minutes.

Oliver smiled hearing her laugh that he missed so much, he looked to his wife and a person entered his mind that he did not think about until now. “We should call your mother and let her know that you're alive,” he said, pulling his phone from his pocket getting Isabella’s contact so they could call her.

“I already went to her, we happened to be in Paris at the same time she was about to be kidnapped by Russians. That night she faces timed you was the night she was almost kidnapped. I was in the room as you two were talking.” Alexis told Oliver as she did not know any other way to explain how she was in Paris and already spoke to her mother after going into hiding.

Oliver’s head shot up from his phone to Alexis hearing her statements, he did not know what to feel angry, surprised, or both. “You were there, exposed yourself, and heard everything that I said, and you chose to hide in London instead of coming home,” Oliver stated.

Alexis knew he was going to say that she understood why because it would make no sense to her either if he stood away after that. “I wanted to come home, I stood in the airport debating for hours whether I should take the plane to the United States or the United Kingdom. Your voice and words were repeating in my mind nonstop; I was about to get a ticket for the states than I remember by saving my mom I potentially exposed myself and I was protecting everyone by staying away. It broke my heart to ask for the ticket that kept me away from you longer. But you and our family safety will always come first, and I will do what I have to do to make sure you and those kids are safe.” Alexis explained to Oliver, as he listened to his wife Oliver knew he would do the same thing. Just like Alexis, their family’s safety comes first.

Oliver nodded softly shoving right his hand in his pocket taking her hands in his free hand as he placed three rings down on the table. Oliver took her engagement ring and wedding ring slipped them back on her ring finger where they belong. The last ring is the ring that Alexis knew very well, the ring that was her birthright, the ring that she was fighting to keep. The Sanfino ring. Oliver slipped it back on her pinky and kissed her fingers before kissing Alexis who kissed him back right away.

————————————————————-------------------------------------------------

The plane landed in Central, taking a small detour so Alexis could see their friends and family before heading home to Starling. The group walked into S.T.A.R Labs, Oliver and Alexis held hands walking down the lab heading to the cortex slowly.

Alexis laid her head on his arm smiling softly hearing talking as they got closer to the cortex.” What are you guys doing here? Now that we’re not happy to see you guys.” Alexis and Oliver could hear Caitlin say to Diggle, Lyla, and Roy. 

Alexis and Oliver walked into the cortex answering her question without saying one word. “Hey guys,” Alexis said to the group. Team Flash stood in their spot and they could not believe their eyes. Alexis is home and alive.

Piper was the first one to move from her spot, she walked to her best friend, and her sister-in-law hugged her tightly. Alexis hugged Piper back carefully not wanting to hurt her or the baby. The two broke the hug Alexis stepped back and looked at Piper fully seeing her baby bump. “Oh my god, you're……... You're glowing, and big.” Alexis observed, surprised but also happy for her friend.

Piper nodded, smiling happily as tears fell down her face, her emotions being all over the place because of her pregnancy. Barry, Eddie was next to hug Alexis as everyone got out of their shock state. “How are you?” Eddie asked, hugging his sister-in-law.

“I’m ok,” Alexis replied, hugging Eddie rubbing his back lightly, Cisco was right behind Eddie and Caitlin, Iris was next. Leonard hugged Alexis after everyone got their turn,” I need to talk to you.” Alexis said to her brother-in-law who nodded agreeing.

The in-laws and growing friends broke the hug Alexis saw the new people in the cortex that she did not know. “Alexis, these are the new members of Team Flash. Ralph Dipny the elongated man, Wally West kid flash and Harry Wells.” Barry introduced the three new members each of them waved their hand.

Alexis looked at the three men as if she didn’t know if she should trust them,” What the hell is an elongated man? Another speedster, cool and aren't you dead wells.” Alexis said, staring dead at Harry Wells.

Harry looked at the Italian taking his glasses from his face wiping them with the hem of his shirt. “This earths Harrison Wells is dead, I am from an entirely different earth, earth-2. Ralph can stretch.” Harry informed her and Ralph demonstrated his powers by stretching limbs around the room and twisted his body in inhuman ways. On the outside she was calm, being her emotionless self, but inside she was freaking out watching Ralph stretch his body in every way possible but also impressed by listening to Ralph listing his powers.

“I am curious Alexis, why were you missing for three months? From what I understand you are a partying socialite turned businesswoman. I’m gathering that is not true.” Harry said to the immigrant who turned her attention to Barry asking the silent question if they just by giving the speedster a questioned look. While he answered by shaking his head no, Piper sitting in a chair near Harry who was standing by the medical hub doorway gave Alexis they could be trusted.

Alexis felt her husband rub her back gently as she made her on what she should say. “Well, I am a partying socialite turned businesswoman. That is what I let people see and what my family lets people see, a family of rich, powerful, famous l businesspeople with centuries-old multi-billion-dollar empires. When we are that and so much more, were criminals, gangsters. The infamous, violent, and historical Sanfino crime family that is us. I am the head of the family as well CEO of Sanfino industries after I killed my father of course. I did not go missing. I was simply at war with a Russian spoiled brat crime boss wanna be for a few months. He killed my family and my sister, so I brought the fight to him and in Russia, I killed him and broke a lot of politics in the process. So, I was in hiding so I didn't die at the hands of the Bratva or the commission.” Alexis explained shocking the three new members not expecting that.

Wally looked at the Italian and everyone else around the room looking for someone to say it was a joke or start laughing. But every second that no one spoke it became clear to him that no one was kidding and what Alexis said was the truth. “You’re the Italian criminal version of Hannah Montana. Your public image of being the CEO famous socialite is Hannah and your real criminal self is Miley.” he compared the kid show character to the real Italian criminal.

All the Americans around the room could not help but smile seeing the comparison for themselves. The only one who was left confused about the comparison was Alexis who had no idea who the children's character is. “Who are Hannah Montana and Miley?” she asked, getting the attention of the group.

“The Disney channel characters, from the show Hannah Montana. Miley Stewart is a teenage girl who is secretly a pop star named Hannah Montana.” Roy explained to Alexis who was left feeling confused, an outsider, and was reminded that her childhood was different in every way possible than everyone else.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leonard and Alexis broke away from the group of heroes and walked to the balcony in the lounge. Leonard closed the door to the balcony so no one could hear their conversation, Alexis looked out to Central taking a breath as they stood side by side quietly for a minute or two. “I’m almost positive that you all know about Azalea,” Alexis said breaking the quiet.

“Yeah, Oliver took Piper and Eddie for the support I guess and when they flew back, we all met her before Oliver and she went to Starling. '' Leonard explained as the topic of the conversation became a little clearer. Both work in the criminal world and had less than picture-perfect childhood, Leonard could relate to Alexis that Oliver and Piper could not.

Alexis nodded softly figuring that everyone knew about Azalea, she did not find that surprising at all. “Have I ever told you the first time my father hit me?” She asked looking over to Leonard.

Captain Cold shook his head to her question giving his attention to Alexis. “It was the same day that I learned my family is part of the costa nostra, I was six. That night I came downstairs looking for my mom and I heard crying, yelling, glass breaking. I walked over and into the family room, I saw my mom on the floor crying holding her face, and my father standing over her angry. He saw me standing there, grabbed me, threw me on the floor, and slapped me. He told her that everything that happens to me is because of her. Grabbed me by the hair and dragged me over to him and tossed me into a glass table. I was bleeding all over because of the shards, he was yelling at my mom, yelling at me before storming out to one of his mistresses. My mom held me crying as I was crying telling me it was going to be ok.” Alexis confined into Leonard looking down at her hands as the memory played in her head.

“What does that mean? Everything that happens to you is because of her.” Leonard asked, finding it odd her father said that. But he could not help but feel sympathy for Alexis and what she went through.

Alexis shook her head to his question she did not know but it was something that she was always wondered about. “I don’t know I’ve asked my mom about that, but she never told me, and I’ve asked her multiple times. But after that night my father turned me into who I am today he would hit, torture, and mess with me. Things that you should never do to anyone like my father got angry at me for messing something up. He drugged me, locked me in a mausoleum. I woke up lying next to a dead body and demanded that I must find my way out in thirty minutes, I did but I punched a window and climbed out. My arm was bleeding and had glass shards in my arm. He just looked at me and walked away.” Alexis said with a sigh her left hand rubbing her right arm tracing the scar.

Leonard did not say one word as she confided in him, telling him heartbreaking stories of her childhood. It just made him respect the woman more as she experienced so much trauma and actions that was not abuse but torture. “Every time he did something to me or my mom. I swore I was going to make sure that I did not become him. I was not going to get married, have kids of any sort adopt, step, or give birth to them. That was the case up until I met Oliver, being a stepmother and a wife freaks me out.” Alexis said to Leonard, taking a breath.

“I don’t know how to do the whole domestic life. I was not supposed to be living in the suburbs, buying minivans, bake sales, going to sports games. I kill and torture people, commit so many felonies I risk prison every day. I was on death row for a while, I did not want history to repeat itself so I made a life for myself that it would be impossible for me to be a parent or partner. I cannot just retire like you and I do not know how to be a parent without turning into my father. The organized crime world is not the best environment to raise a family. I don’t want those kids to turn into me and hate me.” Alexis unloaded her fears and worries to Leonard who could understand her better than Oliver about her worries being a parent.

Leonard nodded as he listened to Alexis, he knew someone could tell her the company line for a question like that but that will not help her. “Well, the first thing I had to do was take a step back now that I’m not my father. Try, try to be the parent you wanted when you were a kid, and do not give up. Know that you are not alone, you and Oliver are going to be raising and guiding William, Azalea, and any other baby mafia killers with anger problems you have. You also have to come to terms with the fact that you will get angry, yell at them and make mistakes because you're human and learning.” Leonard explained to Alexis who nodded softly taking in what he said.

“That life you made that being a mom and wife is impossible, well you're doing it now and nothing has to change too much. It will be an adjustment and be more than a title, but I think you will be ok. Because I saw you go into that mother role with William even before you and Oliver were married. To be honest, I see your father in some ways, but I do not see you raising a hand to those kids, training a kid like you were, cheating on Oliver you love that man too much. If you were not a mobster, Oliver is still the Green Arrow everyone is still heroes, it does not matter trust me. I understand what you mean by that is something you and Oliver set, the environment, tone of the house, and family. The environment you grew up in does not have to be the one they grow up in, I know it is not that way in my house. I also know you will be a great mom, just relax and trust your instincts, and remember you are not your father.” Leonard concluded his speech looking back to the lounge over to Alexis who was looking to the city lost in her thoughts.

Listening to Leonard and remembering what Oliver said on the plane, Alexis took everything they said, and it did help her. She refused to be her father and she also wanted to be her mother in some way but not in others. Leonard walked out of the balcony and in the lounge was Oliver, the two men talked for a few minutes.

Oliver walked out onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around Alexis and kissed her head gently. Alexis relaxed in his arms, Oliver looked down to Alexis holding her close as they looked out to the city,” You ready to go home Mrs. Alexis Queen?” he asked her.

Alexis smiled softly hearing her married name, she breathed in a calming sigh and knew she was ready to take on the role as a wife and stepmother. Alexis knew it was going to be difficult for her personally, difficult to balance, and everything in between. “More than ready Mr., Oliver Queen,” she said, smiling turning to her husband leaning more into his arms.


End file.
